The Trickster's Lot
by Black Stormraven
Summary: A goddess is brought to Asgard as a gift for the god of mischief and lies, a punishment for her sins on her own world. She claims it was her love of trickery, but Loki and Heimdall know there is more to her than there appears. Eventual Loki/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**My newest fic, this time into the Thor movieverse! Huzzah! Beta'd by the ever-lovely Lilith Colbert, who has been my friend these many years. Much love, girl!**

* * *

><p>Odin had summoned his sons to his side in the throne room, but would not explain why. Thor cracked jokes while Loki remained quiet as they strode to their destination, annoyed at the interruption of his latest schemes and chicanery. Thor's boisterous laughter echoed in the grand hall before fading as the brothers entered, himself unsettled at his brother's somber attitude.<p>

"Ah," Odin called cheerfully, "and here they are, my wonderful sons."

Whispers and feminine giggles arose from the small band of women standing at the center of the room. All of them were hooded and cloaked, some faces visible while others remained in shadow.

"Thor, Loki, I present Ralsto, an emissary from a small world not far from our own." Odin gestured for his sons to approach him, looking back to the bronze-skinned man before him. Ralsto was dressed similarly to the half-dozen or so women behind him, a loose, flowing robe the color of dust wrapped around his frame. He bowed to the princes, his right hand over his heart.

"It seems," the Allfather continued, "that he has brought a gift for each of you, offerings of goodwill and brotherhood between our two realms."

Ralsto bowed again at the king of Asgard before speaking directly to Thor and Loki in a strangely accented voice. "Your highnesses."

In those two words, Loki knew he did not like this man. His voice reminded him too much of his own: silky, deceptive, dangerous. The man tried to keep his true intentions hidden behind the honey of his tone, but Loki already knew him to be a man to be wary of in any regard. Ralsto stepped back a few paces to the group of women huddled together as Loki's eyes quickly darted over each of them. Some looked positively giddy, while others appeared less than pleased at being in the presence of Asgardians.

But there was one he could not read so easily. Although her face was hidden above her mouth by the large hood, he could tell her back could rival the straightness and rigidity of the Allfather's scepter. He allowed himself a fleeting moment of curiosity about her before Ralsto pulled her away from the group.

"To Thor, the firstborn son of Odin," – Loki groaned inwardly at the silky stranger's use of the title – "I present your choice of any of these women, our most beautiful flowers of the desert."

Half of the women giggled coyly while the other half remained stoic as ice. It appeared that not all of them had come by choice.

Thor chuckled at Ralsto's declaration, obviously thinking it a joke or a dream. "With all respect, what am I to do with them? Father, if this is a ploy to see me betrothed…." A single glance from Odin silenced the golden-haired son. His smile faded along with his words.

Ralsto quickly interrupted the awkward silence. "Your highness, if it is not a bride you desire, they are perfectly suitable for consorts, concubines, servants, whatever your imagination can conjur. Some like this one" – he pulled one horrified woman to his side and raised her arm from the heavy cloak – "are strong, good for physical labor if you so wish." The girl looked ready to pitch herself from the high tower at the mere mention of becoming a slave. Ralsto gave no indication that he acknowledged her horror.

Thor's smile returned, but his eyes held no warmth when they lighted on the would-be slave trader. Instead, he focused his attentions on the women.

"I assure you," he directed at Ralsto, "that I am perfectly capable or performing tasks involving strength on my own. I am not so weak as to rely on such lovely flowers as these for those labors,"

Again, the huddle was divided: half tittering at Thor's comment on their beauty, the other half appalled at the insinuation that they were inferior to him because of his brute strength. "Besides, it appears that not all of your 'desert flowers' are too thrilled to be here, my friend. Ladies, I have no desire to cause any of you displeasure nor to keep you further against your wills."

Ever the gentleman, he gently brought the hand of the terrified girl beside the foreigner to his lips and kissed it warmly. "If your wish is to return home, then do so as soon as you like. But I do hope that all of you will join us tonight for dinner. It would be most discourteous to send you home without a proper meal."

All eyes turned soft at the promise of food. Loki felt his disgust for Ralsto grow; the man had obviously not taken care of these girls during their journey to Asgard. "And I insist that you all stay the night and recover your spirits. I'm sure your journey was most taxing and you would like to leave here refreshed rather than exhausted."

Loki's sharp ears picked out a few variations of "that would depend on the reason for exhaustion" from the group and subtly rolled his eyes in exasperation. _Are all women so vapid and simple-minded?_ He noticed that the first woman pulled away from the others remained hooded and unmoving. She hadn't budged since Ralsto had moved her. Even her lips remained still as stone.

Thor saw his brother's attention on the singled-out woman and so turned his gaze to her as well. "And what of this young woman? Why do you hide your face, my lady?"

The younger sibling observed how her lips pressed together in a firm line at the innocent question. Ralsto turned to her as well.

"This one, my lord, is a gift for Prince Loki," he said happily. _Too happily_. Loki wondered what great fault or flaw she could have that would make this man think her the perfect offering for Odin's younger son, the one _not_ intended to ascend to the throne. "She is the finest among my people's women, a rare beauty of exotic features. In fact, some have called her a goddess among mortals. We have heard tales of Prince Loki's expertise in the magical arts. She, too, has experience in such arts as well."

Loki had no desire to hear this man speak further. "I'm sure the young lady can speak for her traits and skills herself." He saw Thor's raised eyebrow from the corner of his eye.

Ralsto did not miss the iciness in the prince's voice and smartly shut his mouth. He made to pull the hood away from the woman's face, but she sharply raised a hand to stop him. She took two steps forward and pushed the hood back from her face, still hiding her hair.

Loki heard the breath leave his brother's lungs at the sight of her. Eyes the color of dark copper glared at them both, a fire smoldering dangerously in their depths. Loki was mildly surprised that she did not snarl in disgust as she observed them. And yet she spoke not a word. He matched her heated stare with his own cool one. "Her eyes are the 'exotic features' you boasted about? Is that all?" He gave his tone a bored edge, hoping vainly it would end this circus swiftly, noting the way the girl's pupils narrowed at him.

Ralsto grasped the cloak at the back of her neck and smiled at Loki. "There's more, your highness." With a harsh tug he pulled the article from her shoulders to reveal her nude, nubile body. As if her lack of dress were not jarring enough, the lupine-like ears on the top of her head and the bushy tail behind her certainly had the Asgardian's attentions. "Her name is Coyote, though you are more than welcome to rechristen her if you like."

Loki's eyes travelled over her form, lingering on the tail that bristled in obvious anger, before locking onto the black eyes of Ralsto. "And what, pray tell, have I done to be so deserving of such a gift?" He saw her begin to tremble, not from cold or fear or embarrassment, but barely restrained rage - he knew that look as well as he knew his own reflection. He unfastened his own cloak from his shoulders and wrapped it around her in an apparent attempt to protect her modesty. In reality, he only wanted to get close enough to whisper "calm down and wait" near her upright ear. He felt her intake of breath against his own chest, her burning eyes remaining on his face even when he stepped away.

Ralsto bowed his head in forced humility. "What better gift for a talented sorcerer than a goddess?"

Loki knew he was being played, perhaps even mocked, but he knew the importance of diplomacy and the danger of refusing a "gift". He breathed out through his nose and turned to the nearest guard. "Take her to my chambers and have her dressed in Asgardian clothing." The guard bowed in reverence to his prince before reaching for Coyote. Her head snapped to him and stilled his hand, the threat of violence in her hellish gaze. Rather than create an undignified scene in front of his king, the guard simply motioned for the girl to follow him. She did so, the prince's emerald cloak slipping from her shoulders like water. Loki did not miss the way Thor's eyes continued to follow her even after she'd disappeared from view. He could have sworn he'd also seen some kind of shadow on her flesh, but it remained hidden by her long hair.

Odin spoke again, his booming voice filling the room and commanding attention. "Emissary Ralsto, you are aware that here in Asgard, we no longer deal in the slave trade, nor the offering of young women against their wills. My son Thor is correct: these women will be welcomed this night as our guests, not as newly acquired property. Should they desire to return home, we cannot and will not deny them that right. They are innocents. You are not." The Allfather then rose to his feet, looking very much like the god the mortals of Midgard once worshipped him as. "You were very much aware of my kingdom's stance on the ownership of sentient beings before you journeyed here. And yet you ignored those rulings in the misguided belief that my sons, young as they may be, would be swayed to disregard my express ruling because you parade beautiful women before them. Women whom have no desire to be bartered like cattle. This will be the only time I give you a chance to return to your world of your own accord. Right now."

Ralsto stepped back in shock, the women eyeing him and smiling in triumph at their captor. He seemed to come back to himself rather quickly, shaking the shock away with as much dignity as he could. He left the palace without another word, much to the joy of the women.

"Now that that's over," Thor proclaimed jovially, eager to break the tension and clear the vision of Coyote from his mind. "have any of you ladies ever seen an eight-legged horse?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second chapter! My beta is going through some rough times, so this one is wholly me and my own faults; I don't feel right pressuring her to go over it while she's struggling. Also, for those who don't know, Coyote is a Native American spirit who is often compared to Loki in that they are both tricksters. Coyote usually only appears as a male, but for the intents of this story I made him female. Duh :p Onward!**

* * *

><p>Loki stood outside the door of his chamber, looking down at the floor in a futile attempt to gather his thoughts. For the first time in a very long time he was unsure how to proceed. He'd fully intended to send the strange woman now in his possession back home, but then he recalled the way she'd acted around Ralsto and the contempt for both him and the other females that had rolled from her body like a physical wave. He recognized another outsider when he saw one. He'd then thought about letting her live amongst the other Asgardians as a free citizen. But even here, where mythology came to life on a daily basis, she would be more ostracized and alone than ever; a young woman with canine-like ears and a tail would be viewed more as a zoo animal than a person. Even having her remain in the palace simply would not do. The trauma of being reduced to a near-slave when she had been worshipped as a deity assumedly all her life would surely have her plotting to kill everyone in their sleep. And he certainly neither needed nor desired a courtesan or personal servant; the god of mischief and sorcery had no time for such dalliances. That left him without any idea of what to do. Perhaps he could get her opinion and see what <em>she<em> wanted to do.

Taking a deep breath to still his muddled thoughts, he entered his bedchamber, his private sanctuary. He passed through the main sitting room and slowly walked into the slightly smaller chamber where his bed stood. It was there that he found the so-called goddess, her back against the ornate headboard, her knees drawn up to her chin, and her arms wrapped around her legs. Everything about her posture spoke of vulnerability, but one look into those copper eyes showed the truth: she practically burned with rage, ready to strike like a viper at the slightest provocation. She didn't move, however, even when he cautiously approached her side. She didn't even look at him. He couldn't help feeling a bit insulted at the lack of acknowledgement. "I want you to know that you will not be kept in Asgard against your will, my lady," he said softly. She gave no indication that she'd heard him. "However, should you wish to stay, I can assure you that you will be well taken care of." Another tense stillness. "You shall never want for anything." Her silence began to irk him. _Is she mute?_ He clasped his hands behind his back, wanting something to do with them. The realization that he wasn't sure how to speak with a woman such as this one hit him suddenly. Every other woman besides his mother he'd ever spoken to only desired to talk of fashion and gossip (courtiers and regular citizens) or battle (the Valkyries and Sif). Coyote looked like no warrior he'd ever come across, so he opted for the alternate route, as much as he wished not to. "You look lovely in that gown. Asgardian garb becomes you."

"This gown," he heard her growl softly, "is hideous."

Loki blinked in astonishment. "Excuse me?"

Coyote lifted her head from her knees, but still did not look at him. "You heard me perfectly well the first time."

Now his curiosity had been piqued. No one had ever dared speak to him in such a manner. "If the dress is not to your liking, another can be made to your tastes…"

"_Everything_ on this world is an abomination, not just this silly dress."

Loki pursed his lips in irritation. "Well, if that is how you feel, you are more than welcome to return to your own world."

"Oh, I'm sorry, have you already forgotten what transpired only moments ago?" She finally turned her gaze to his, the fire in her eyes seeming to sear his very bones. "Let me refresh your memory, young princeling: I was _given_ to you, handed over as one would give away a dog or a book. There is no going back for a _possession_."

Though her words and tone were harsh, Loki saw that they were a mask for a deeper pain. He carefully made his way to the bedside and lowered himself to the mattress, making sure not to touch her lest she lash out at him. "You speak as if you have no choice in the matter."

She looked at him incredulously. "Are you truly that simple? Did you not hear a word I just said?"

"I heard and understood you perfectly well," he said evenly, throwing her words back at her. "But why do you think you have no other option than being a 'possession'?"

A small, bitter chuckle escaped her lips as she continued to stare at him. "Do you prefer the truth or a lie?"

"Whichever you prefer," he replied with a smirk. "However, if you lie I'll know it."

"We'll see." Her brief smile at the absurdity of the conversation vanished as she looked away from him. "I have always had a penchant for tricks and pranks. The last one I pulled was on the son of an ambassador. He and his father didn't take too kindly to it, and neither did the _king_." Loki didn't miss how she practically spit out the last word. "How was I to know the boy would go into a catatonic state at the sight of a few snakes?"

Loki's eyes widened. That sounded like something right up his alley. "What did you do?"

An elegant shrug. "I set a swarm of snakes in his bed. I brought my downfall on myself, I suppose." A genuine smile began to creep onto her lips. "Although, hearing the brat scream like a little girl was hilarious." Loki could not contain his laughter any longer. The story reminded him of the time he'd sent a swarm of locusts after Volstagg as a child when the other boy had taken his dessert. The small smile that had been blossoming on her face disappeared as quickly as a snowflake in summer. "I'm so glad you find such humor in my exile, Odinson."

Loki quelled his laughter, but the spark of mischief remained in his eyes; the trickster in him immediately wanted to like this girl. "And what exactly did the ambassador's son do to earn a bed full of serpents?"

"Not that it makes any difference now, but he was a bastard. The kind of man who cuts worms in half just watch them squirm. I did it to teach him a lesson about the way he treated his bride-to-be, the poor girl. I only wish he'd gotten bit before jumping out the window and finding me under the sill." The silence that followed this time was one of finality; she would speak no more about it.

Loki knew she was not telling the entire story, let alone answer his original query of why she assumed she was without choice in her new lot in life, but he didn't dare push his luck. It was a victory just to get her to speak without directing her wrath at him. He would discover the truth soon enough. This girl presented him with such a puzzle to solve, a welcome change from the rampant boredom he often found himself afflicted with nowadays. He let his eyes slide over her form, sizing her up, trying to determine the best method of procuring answers from her and how long that would take.

"I may be your _pet_," Coyote spat, "but if you lay a hand on me you won't live long enough to regret it."

He hadn't meant for his observation of her to be noticed, let alone be interpreted as something lewd. However, his spirits had been lifted momentarily by the revelation that she enjoyed trickery as much as he. It certainly didn't hurt that her tongue seemed to be as sharp as his, and apologizing for someone else's misunderstanding simply wasn't in his nature. Smirking sinfully to himself, he shifted closer to her, one hand lightly caressing her thigh while the other went up to toy with the loose strands of chestnut hair that framed her lovely face. He ignored the way she stiffened against his touch. "You seem so set in labeling yourself as my possession," he purred. "Then you are well aware that I could force you to share my bed if I wish."

There were only very few instances in Loki's life that he had ever been surprised by anything or anyone; his gift for reading others and quickly assessing them and their personalities had always kept him on his toes. None of those prior times instilled the kind of shock in him he now felt. One moment Coyote looked for all the world to be wallowing in self-pity and irritation, and the next she'd flung herself at him and knocked him to the mattress. Her fingers had wrapped themselves around his throat, the long nails threatening to pierce his skin. Her knees went to either side of him to keep in place as she snarled like a wild animal, her teeth bared and her body shaking with fury. Despite his vulnerable position, Loki couldn't help but stare at her in awe; such a magnificent sight, this woman atop him!

Coyote reined in her anger just enough to cease her growls and hisses. She leaned down over him, her hot breath wafting around his ear and down his neck, making him shiver at the sensation. He drew in a sharp breath when her lips brushed the sensitive flesh of his ear. He briefly wondered if she knew what that did to him. "I may be a pet, Odinson," she whispered fiercely, "but I am still a **goddess**. I could force _you_ to share _my_ bed if I so wish!" She punctuated this with a smooth rock of her hips against his and a soft, breathy sigh into his ear. "And the best part of it – you would think it to be all your doing."

Then she was gone, her heat and her softness wrenched away from him, fleeing the room as swift as the wind. He remained on his back in an attempt to piece together exactly what had just transpired. This girl, this _woman_, would not give in so easily; of that he was certain. A wicked smile formed on his lips at the thought of trying to tame her. Even if such a task proved impossible, it would certainly be good sport.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise this will get more interesting as it progresses. There's one part of the story in particular I'm super proud of and want to share, but it's literally insanely far from this point. For right now, reviews are much appreciated and loved! Oh, and there is a reason Coyote's such a bitch. I'll get to showcase all that in the chapter after next…or the one after that. We'll see how it goes :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Passive voice and POV shifts for the fail! Huzzah! (Seriously, I need to work on getting past the passive voice when I write). Also, I'm not well-versed in Thor lore (hehe, rhyme), so I'm just making up things as I go. Anything not recognizable from the Marvel-verse (films or comics) is mine (Coyote, Edun, Etrune, Tova, etc). Onward!**

* * *

><p>Loki could not find Coyote the next morning. He'd not sought her out after she'd run from him in order to give her time to adjust to Asgard. He'd hoped she would have remained somewhere in the palace, knowing that everything was still so strange and new to her. She reminded him so much of a skittish animal in the few moments he'd spent with her. The natural instinct would be to go somewhere quiet and dark, some hidden alcove where she could keep her back against a wall and be sure to see any and all who ventured near her. Yet he found no sign of her anywhere within the palace walls. He hoped she hadn't set out too far where the other Aesir would gawk and stare at her. He still knew too little about her, but her state of mind was definitely too fragile to deal with so much newness all at once.<p>

He entered the dining hall and scanned the room for any of the other girls who had arrived with Coyote. Perhaps one of them would know where she had gone. He found them all, not surprisingly, seated around Thor, the elder son of Odin easily charming every one with smiles and laughter. "Brother!" he cried happily when he caught sight of the sorcerer. "Won't you join us?"

Loki did not miss how several of the women, now clothed in Asgardian gowns, eyed him with a coquettish lust. But one pair of eyes looked upon him with distrust and suspicion. He inclined his head at them all, his smile a practiced one. "I would love to, but it seems that one of you is not among us. Have any of you ladies seen Coyote of late?"

Thor let out a bark of a laugh. "Don't tell me you've lost her already? You're normally much better at keeping beautiful women at your side."

Loki refused to let himself bristle at the comment. Regardless, one of the foreign women spoke before he had the chance. "Be glad she has run off, your highness," she proclaimed with a haughtiness that seemed innate. "She would sooner slit your throat while you slept than remain in your bed."

Loki narrowed his gaze at the woman; her assumptions both about Coyote and himself rubbed him the wrong way. His irritation did not go unnoticed by his brother. Thor turned to her and spoke with a gentleness that belied his physical strength. "Lady Etrune, surely you would not think so little of your companion. Was she not worshipped as a deity on Edun?" Obviously these women liked to talk more than Coyote and had told Thor all the wonders of their home world during the night.

Etrune's laugh was a harsh one, grating on Loki's skin like broken glass. "That she was, mighty Thor," she simpered. "But she spat on everything that had been offered to her. Besides, there are a few of us Edun people who see her for what she truly is: a fraud and a bitch."

"That's enough, Etrune," another woman said, the only one who'd looked upon Loki with wariness. All eyes turned to her, but she did not waver beneath their scrutiny. "None can control what they were born with. It was others who forced the title of 'goddess' on her simply by virtue of her appearance; she did not ask for it."

Etrune's mahogany eyes pierced the air as she turned to her critic, the others shifting uncomfortably in their seats as the air grew thick with tension. "Is that so, Tova? She certainly gave no indication of being unhappy with her deification. In fact, she seemed to revel in it when not turning men and trophies away with spite. And who could blame her? Gifts worthy of kings and enough food to feed several villages lain willingly and freely at her feet while many of our people lived in squalor? I for one would certainly never turn down the things she's been offered. I would happily take the job from her if I could."

"We all know you would," Tova countered, "but you are not Coyote, and thankfully she is not you."

"And what, pray tell, happened to change your opinion of her so swiftly? As I recall, you were one of the most vocal protestors of her being labeled a goddess. Did something occur between the two of you during our journey to Asgard? You certainly spent enough time alone with her."

Tova's cheeks flushed a faint red at the question, a deeper accusation in Etrune's words. To her credit, however, she did not take the bait. She turned to the younger son of Odin and met his cool gaze with hers of stone. "Coyote likes trees," she said flatly. "If there is a place away from standing structures and with at least one tall tree, you will likely find her there."

Loki bowed his head gratefully to her, gently catching her hand and bringing it to his lips for a chaste kiss. "I thank you, my lady Tova. You have my gratitude." He turned from the table then, grabbing a few fruits from a nearby tray. He ignored Thor's disappointed shout as he left the room. The thunder god could handle a few women on his own.

Loki took Tova's advice and mulled over the various places near the palace where trees grew tall and strong, away from the noise of the main city. He shifted into the form of a raven and took to the sky. The first few spots he searched turned up empty, but just as he was ready to return to the palace and call for a handful of guards to find the missing woman he spotted something odd in a grove. As he landed and returned to his normal appearance, he saw a golden dress that lay in a crumpled heap on the damp grass, the material itself slightly wet from the light rain shower that had passed in the night. He lifted the garment from the ground, noting its coolness against his fingers. It was indeed the very dress Coyote had been given. A brief pang of dread rose in his chest at the myriad of things that could have happened to cause her dress to be on the ground. Asgard was indeed one of the safest realms to be in, but not all Aesir were as honorable as the sons of Odin.

He looked around for any sign of the gown's new owner. Recalling Tova's words, he turned his gaze upward into the cluster of trees and discovered a sight that left him nearly breathless with wonder: Coyote, fast asleep, stretched out on her stomach on the widest branch of an ancient tree, one arm hanging down as if reaching for something. The other lay curled under her head to cushion her skull from the rough bark. Her dusky skin practically glowed in the soft light of morning, damp with rain and dew. Her long hair covered her bare back from view, but did nothing to hide her feminine curves, while her tail coiled around a leg like a lover's embrace. Loki became a raven once more, only long enough to light upon a branch across from her. He lounged back against the massive trunk of the tree, simply observing Coyote as she slept. He noted the frown on her lips, the way her brow furrowed as if concentrating, and more importantly the tell-tale signs of tear streaks down her face.

The sun continued its ascent into the sky, and yet Loki made no move to leave his perch. He continued to watch the woman whom was made a gift to him, wondering more and more about her history. He'd heard of tales from Midgard where spirits once inhabited every corner of the world, beautiful creatures called nymphs who presided over various aspects of nature. There were water nymphs who guarded the rivers and lakes, sea nymphs who rode the backs of dolphins and made their beds in enormous forests of seaweed, wind spirits who danced through the clouds, and those who protected the forests and dense woods. Coyote looked so much like the latter type of nymph it almost made him believe in the myths. But she did not hail from Midgard, nor any of the Nine Realms. She was Edunian, but what did that truly mean? His curiosity only grew when she shifted restlessly against the branch and caused some of her hair to fall from her back. Beneath the russet locks lay a peculiar mark on her flesh…actually, several strange marks. He leaned closer to better see them, but Coyote's startled gasp drew his attention upwards. She turned to fully face him, her arm going across her chest to hide herself. "Morning," he said cheerfully, as if nothing was amiss in the world.

"What in the seven circles of the underworld are you doing?" she growled, her voice still husky with sleep.

Loki shrugged nonchalantly. "I thought that you might be hungry, given that you did not join us for dinner last night or the morning meal today." He casually pulled the fruits he'd taken earlier from his pocket and held them out to her. Her gaze flicked untrustingly between him and the food, her hesitation all the proof he needed that she was indeed famished. "They are not poisoned, I assure you."

"And I should trust the words of the infamous Liesmith why?" she countered. When he did not answer straight away, she took the opportunity to leap from the tree and pull her dress over her head.

"I thought you said the gown was hideous," Loki called down with a smile.

"It is, Odinson," she said matter-of-factly. "Would you suggest I walk about Asgard in naught but my skin?"

"Not an entirely unpleasant idea." He grinned at the look of righteous outrage on her face before jumping down beside her.

"How did you find me?"

"I saw a dress lying on the ground, which only means one of two things: someone was having an early morning tryst, or you were nearby." He saw the faint blush creeping up her lovely neck. "Your companion Tova told me where you would likely be. She said you have a great love of trees."

Coyote turned away with a snarl. "She had no right to tell you anything!"

"Was it really so traitorous of her to worry for your safety? I would be more concerned about the lady Etrune's words regarding you than Tova's".

"Etrune is a social-climbing whore with all the friendliness of a jumping spider!" she growled fiercely. "I care not what she says about me to anyone. But Tova had no business divulging anything about me, least of all to my jailer!"

"Jailer? Is that how you truly see me?" Loki stepped closer to her, his voice soft and low so as not to frighten her. Sincerity poured from him like drink at a feast, but she watched him keenly just in case he made a move she perceived to be a threat. "My lady, have I not told you last night that you are not bound to me in any way? You are welcome to leave Asgard if that is your wish."

Her eyes hardened at his words, the very opposite of what he'd hoped to accomplish. "Save your pretty lies for one who would have use of them!"

"My lady, what more do you want me to say? I offer you the chance to return home, or even be given a home here, and yet you rebuff me at every turn."

Coyote's gaze became suddenly pained before she looked away to stare at her feet. "You just don't understand," she sighed helplessly.

Loki chanced another step forward. "Then help me to."

"Even if I did explain you couldn't change what's happened. There are some things not even gods can undo, including my exile." With that, she began the long walk back to the palace, her head cast down in what appeared to be despair. Not one to be outdone, Loki walked quickly to join her, falling fluidly into step. "Why do you follow? Leave me be."

"Now where would be the fun in that? A new face in Asgard, several in fact, and you think I would rather wallow in boredom or listen to my brother rehash old tales of his bravery than learn more about you?" She could not answer. "Would you like to see more of the palace?"

Her shoulders sank in defeat. "Do I have a choice?"

Loki grinned at her stubbornness before taking her arm and wrapping it around his. He noted the way she tensed at the gesture. "You always have a choice."

Coyote grinned back at him. "Then I choose to walk on my own," she said, forcing the sweetness into her voice. She then ripped her arm away from his, making sure to put as much distance between them as she could. She had no intention of making this easier on anyone, did she?

They walked through the gardens and covered pathways surrounding the palace, Loki attempting to break through her foul mood while she barely spared a glance for the extraordinary feats of architecture and engineering used to create them. He noticed how her gaze would linger for a beat on one kind of plant or another, then snap back to face forward, never once looking his way. She continued to criticize everything he pointed out, including the floating pieces of land that resembled small mountains. Those alone had made men weep at the beauty and the intricacy of merely getting them up into the air, let alone remain aloft! Only when they reached the stables did her attitude soften. "Did I hear your brother correctly yesterday when he said there was an eight-legged horse?" she asked suddenly, trying to crane her neck to see past the doors.

Loki cocked his head at her, intrigued by the question. "Yes," he answered gently. "That would be Sleipnir, my own creation. I made him many years ago as a gift for the Allfather."

Coyote turned fully to look him in the eye, her gaze losing its harshness as their dark amber depths filled with innocent wonder. "Can I see him?"

"I'm afraid he is not here at the moment," he said. "Father has business on Vanaheim this morning and took Sleipnir with him. I don't know when they will return." Coyote's ears flattened against her head in disappointment. Loki observed this intrinsic gesture and quickly thought of a remedy. "However, there are many other steeds that are quite magnificent creatures. Would you like to see them?"

A flash of excitement crossed her face before she carefully schooled it back into her usual scowl. "Why not? It's not like I have anywhere pressing to be." She didn't fool him for a moment; she desperately wanted to see the horses. He led her past the stables, which were just as magnificent as the rest of the palace grounds, to the rolling fields that served as the steeds' playground. He heard her stifle her gasp of amazement at the sight: a vast green expanse amongst the gold and bronze of the capital, peppered with dozens of horses, coats gleaming in the morning sunlight. Some played like young colts, running, leaping, and kicking with all the grace of trained dancers; others grazed or dozed lazily as the breeze played over their manes of ebony, flame, and cloud.

Loki observed the softness in her eyes with a mix of wonder, smugness, and the slightest hint of envy that she could take such obvious pleasure in something so simple. A sudden theory came to mind and he was most apt to test it. "I must leave you now, Coyote." She bristled at his use of her given name, her frown falling back into place on her lips. "I, too, have business to attend to this morning. Should you wish to remain, one of the horsemasters will be happy to assist you in any way." She gave no reply. He lightly grasped her hand and placed the fruits from earlier in her palm. She looked at them as if he had just handed her a slug. "Should your hunger get the better of you." And with that, he left her frozen to the spot, her eyes wide in disbelief.

Coyote turned to refute his assumption, but found herself alone with only the breeze as company. She turned to the fruits in her hand and let her shoulders slump in defeat; her stomach growled in protest at having been denied food for so long. She lifted the pale red fruit to her nose and sniffed it cautiously, still not trusting that it would not be poisoned or laced with something equally as unappealing. Finding the smell nothing but sweet, reminiscent of the apples of Edun, she nibbled the skin carefully. It was delicious! She quickly downed the morsel, seeds and all, and started on the next, a dark yellow thing. "You might want to save one if you wish to see the horses up close." She nearly choked on the mouthful of food at the sound of Loki's voice cutting through the air. She turned quickly and found him smirking at her from around the corner of the stable. "They're quite fond of treats," he said amusedly before disappearing again.

Coyote glared at the spot he had occupied, her ears flat against her skull in irritation. She would have to keep a close watch on the youngest prince; she would not be outdone by her jailer. A glance back to the open field and the horses whose curiosity had gotten the best of them as they approached her stilled her mind. The prince could wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally got a new chapter after over two weeks! Huzzah! I'd made a few edits to this chapter last night after I'd sent it to my lovely beta…then accidentally deleted them all. I fail at life. Ah well. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I decided to split it into two parts to keep it more manageable (it would have been a beast if I'd kept going). Many thanks to Lilith for betaing once again!**

* * *

><p>Loki had no business to see to; that had been his first outright lie to Coyote, certainly not his last, but he had meant no harm by it. He'd only said it in order to allow her to drop her heightened defenses, to let her relax and bask in the beauty of the Asgardian horses she immediately adored. He kept himself at a safe distance where he could observe her, telling himself it was for her own safety considering the wildness of such steeds, but not able to deny he took joy in watching her. The dethroned goddess had befriended several of the royal steeds and now ran with them in a game of tag, the horses always catching her within seconds, but she gave them a merry chase regardless. A heat began to form in Loki's chest at the sight of her smile, the sound of her laughter, the shedding of her insecurities about the Realm Eternal. The way her hair flew behind her as she ran after the grey mare she'd given her fruit to entranced him. Her body moved to and fro with such grace and calculation that no step was wasted; when a horse shied to her left, she mirrored the movement perfectly.<p>

The prince had become so engrossed in the play between beast and woman that he did not notice the approach of another until she was upon him. He turned, startled, to find the lady Tova looking down the fields at her fellow Edunian with a fond smile. How had she moved so quietly? Before he could say a word, Tova turned to him. "I did not mean to intrude, your highness. I just wanted to say goodbye to Coyote before we depart home for Edun."

Loki inclined his head, but brushed off her apology. "It is no intrusion, my lady," he said softly. "You are leaving so soon?"

"Yes. Many of us would very much like to see our families again after Ralsto deceived us." Her pale eyes hardened at the mention of the man's name.

He looked at her thoughtfully, tilting his head as if to see her better. "If it is any consolation, I did not like the look of him from the start. How did he convince you all to come to Asgard at all?" He was genuinely curious, and since Coyote would yield no answers, he may as well try from another source.

Tova shrugged. "Some were eager to come, to be perfectly frank. They'd hoped to catch the eye of either yourself or Prince Thor - or whoever else happened to look their way." Loki let out a brief chuckle at that. "Others, like myself, were promised that we would be taught the ways of the Aesir and Vanir, to learn from them in order to better our own people. I, especially, allowed myself to be ensnared in that lie." Her voice had lost its lightness at the declaration.

"What did you hope to learn here?"

"New medicines, new ways of helping others heal from sickness or wounds. My mother and father are both healers, fantastic at their professions, but it was not enough for me. Now, looking back at it all, I am ashamed of myself."

"Whatever for?"

"For thinking that their skills were not good enough. That those of Asgard were infinitely superior and that I could master them all on my own." She shook her head in what seemed to be disgust at herself. "I did not realize how deeply I'd hurt my parents by coming here. My first act when I return will be to beg their forgiveness and ask that they take me back as their apprentice."

"A noble gesture, indeed," Loki commented. "I am sure that they have already forgiven you. You are their daughter, after all." She bowed her head to him, a true smile brightening her face. A comfortable silence broken only by the laughter of the foreigner and the whinnies of the horses passed between the prince and the healers' daughter. The former's eyes never shifted from Coyote as he addressed Tova. "Tell me, Lady Tova. What do you know of Coyote? What reason brought her to Asgard? She does not strike me as one who would willingly follow a man such as Ralsto."

He felt Tova stiffen beside him. "Well, what has she already told you? I do not wish to repeat things you already know."

"That's just it: I know next to nothing about her. All she said when we first spoke was that the gown she'd been given was 'hideous' and that she was cast out from her home world because of a trick played on a diplomat's son. Aside from that, she refuses to speak to me about herself…" He let the sentence trail off when he sensed Tova's silent laughter. He looked at her, puzzled. "Have I said something amusing?"

She waved a hand to dismiss the notion. "No, no. It's just…is that really what she told you?" He stared at her as if to say, 'of course it is. I just said so, didn't I?' She sobered instantly. "If she has not told you the real reason for her banishment, then I most certainly won't. It is not my place."

"Lady Tova," he coaxed gently. "I do not ask for specifics or anything that would cause harm to your friendship with Coyote…"

"No, no, no. We are not friends," Tova quickly corrected. "We only just met face to face on the journey here."

"But you seem to know more about her than anyone else in your company." He knew that look on her face; she desperately wanted to divulge what she knew about the other woman, but she did not want to cause any damage to their relationship, whatever it was, or cause Coyote any pain. "I swear to you on my honor as a prince of Asgard and son of the Allfather that whatever you choose to say shall not pass from me to Coyote, nor anyone else for that matter. Whatever you choose to tell me will remain between us."

He waited patiently as Tova hesitated for several moments, torn between her choices. Being caught in the middle clearly caused her great personal agony. She eventually sighed in defeat and lowered herself gracefully to the ground. He joined her so as to put her more at ease. She did not look at him, focusing instead on Coyote, still at play. "The incident with the bed full of serpents did indeed happen, but it was many years ago. It was not the reason for her exile." She paused heavily. "The real reason…" She seemed to struggle for the right words, finally finding them in a rush of breath. "She killed her husband on their wedding night."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooo! Cliffhanger!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy new year, everyone! Another very special thanks to Lilith Colbert for editing this chapter on New Year's Day. Lots of love! **

**Just to recap, Loki has just learned the real reason behind Coyote's exile to Asgard: she killed her husband on their wedding night. Le gasp! Whatever shall happen now? Onwards!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>That stopped Loki cold. Surely he hadn't heard her correctly. "I'm sorry, what?"<p>

"She killed her husband," Tova repeated slowly. "Let me start from the beginning; it would be best you know the entire tale. Being a goddess of course meant that Coyote could not live a normal life among the Edun peoples. When she was very young, her mother and father brought her to the temple of Asheera, our patron god. According to legend, Asheera descended to Edun from the city above the clouds in the form of a great dog. He fell in love with a mortal woman, Turisia, but she did not return his affections. Rather than try to woo her or move on, he…well, he raped her."

"While still a dog?" Loki asked lightly.

Tova simply shrugged. "I did not create the story; I'm merely retelling it."

He smiled. "My apologies. Please continue."

"The child Turisia bore Asheera was mortal in every regard, except for the ears and tail it inherited from the god. Only six children have been born with such traits since that time many thousands of years ago; Coyote is but the latest of the line. She has known no other life outside the temple.

"Recently, a husband was chosen for her by the head priest of the temple. Many a man had tried to lay claim to her before, but she had refused every suitor brought before her. For a woman of her age and beauty to be unmarried is considered a grave sin amongst our peoples; we believe that the union of man and woman is a sacred duty even for gods amongst mortals, so for us it is not a choice or a luxury. The head priest had had enough of her stubbornness, and so had finally forced her hand into a marriage she did not want. The man chosen for her was of a rival political faction from the western lands; the marriage was meant to be a joining of the peoples for peace. He was also a swine, always carousing with drunkards and brigands when not soiling the bed of some unsuspecting woman."

"I take it you did not approve of the match, then," Loki offered, momentarily distracted by Coyote stroking the neck of a young foal with utmost gentleness.

"I am nothing," she replied evenly and without malice. "Why would I have any say in the matter? Regardless, Coyote was not pleased with the decision either. But she had no choice; she could not refuse the priest nor her intended. So, she went through with the ceremony, endured the agony of being paraded around the capitol yet again, and went to her marriage bed with her new husband. It was there she drew a knife from under her pillow and stabbed him until he breathed no more. From what I heard, she walked from their house to the temple she had been raised in, covered from head to foot in her husband's blood. When she stood before the head priest, she threw down the knife and proclaimed herself free of her false marriage. She then demanded to be banished to whatever world the priests chose, on the condition that they never again interfere in her life or revoke her sentence."

"I see now why she is so angry," Loki said quietly, absorbing the new information with some difficulty. "What happened afterwards?"

"You see it now, your highness. She was exiled to Asgard. Killing is forbidden in any regard on Edun, even for punishment. And with her being the living embodiment of our patron god, sentencing her to death for her crime would not have gone over particularly well with the devout."

Loki thought this over for a moment. A goddess turned killer turned property. What a tangled web the Norns had woven around Coyote. He felt as though there were something Tova was purposefully leaving out, however. One did not commit murder, in her own marriage bed of all places, only to simply be exiled to a place like Asgard. If anything, exile to Jotunheim or Svartalheim would have been more appropriate, not the Realm Eternal.

"That is not the entire story, is it, Tova?" He did not miss the way her back stiffened at the statement. "There is something else, isn't there? And did you not say yourself that you had only met Coyote in person on the journey to Asgard? How do you know so much about her if you've never before met her?"

Tova shifted uncomfortably, plucking a few blades of grass from the ground and toying with them. "No," she finally responded in a small voice. "There is more. Before her exile, she was tied to the entrance to Asheera's temple and…she was whipped. Publicly. I tended to her on the craft when we departed Edun with the others. She tried to fight me, of course, but her pain was too great and she eventually relented. I did what I could, but I think she will bear those scars forever." Loki drew in a sharp breath; that certainly explained the odd markings he'd seen on her back earlier that morning. He'd been witness to several floggings in the course of his life, but they were reserved only for the greatest of transgressions that did not quite warrant death; they were always horrific affairs to behold, not only the actual whippings but the aftermaths as well. The victims were never quite the same again. "We somehow grew closer during the journey; I think she just needed a friendly ear to listen to her rather than worship or praise her." She paused heavily. "Do not tell her what I have told you, your highness," Tova pleaded abruptly. "Coyote is much more fragile than she appears, and I do not want her to think me a traitor to her confidence. I only tell you these things so that you will understand her a little more, that you will not say or do anything to cause her any further pain. If you do, be assured that I will return to Asgard and I will not be as kind to you as I am right now."

As if on cue, an animalistic scream cut through the air like a knife. Loki, Tova, and Coyote turned sharply to the source of the sound, a great black mass of corded muscle, flowing hair, and eight powerful legs. Sleipnir hurtled across the green pasture, Loki sensing a great distress from his creation. The other horses fled before their leader as he continued to make straight for Coyote. Loki lunged forward on instinct, but Tova's fingers had gripped his arm and held him back. "Wait a moment," she whispered.

"Tova, he'll kill her!"

She did not relinquish her hold on him. "Just wait."

Loki watched in horror as the great horse skidded to a halt before Coyote, rearing back and pawing at the air in challenge. Coyote stepped back only to avoid the flailing hooves, but otherwise stood her ground. Strange words in a foreign tongue reached Loki's ears, barely more than a whisper on the wind. Coyote raised a delicate hand to Sleipnir as he crashed back to the ground, still snorting and dancing in anger. She continued to speak in what the prince assumed to be her native language. Her voice lilted and sang, interrupted only once by a soft, "you are beautiful." Sleipnir and Loki both stilled at the awe in those words. She returned to her native tongue, whispering to the great horse in an obvious attempt to show that she meant no harm to him or his herd. Several tense moments passed in which Loki's arm began to tingle from the loss of blood flow due to Tova's surprisingly strong grasp. Sleipnir had yet to decide if the stranger was a threat or a friend, Coyote silently and patiently waiting for him to make the first move. Even Loki did not know what the steed would do next; he kept a close watch on the front four hooves that were as sharp as any blade in Asgard.

After several more moments of silence, Sleipnir finally lowered his head and touched his nose to Coyote's outstretched hand. Loki let out a breath of relief, Tova releasing his arm. "I told you," she muttered with a smirk. For the first time in a very long time, the prince had no words. A foreigner with a near-split personality (hateful and full of rage one moment, childlike and serene the next) had tamed the mighty Sleipnir in just a few moments! His own creation, his child of sorts! Not even Odin had been able to touch the beast so easily when Loki had first presented him to the Allfather. _What is she?_

Tova stood with Loki, walking towards Coyote who was resting her forehead on that of the eight-legged stallion, a silent communion between them. She called out the other's name, making Coyote's ears turn towards the approaching woman. Loki remained atop the slight hill even when Coyote's glare fixed on him. He could not hear the words Tova said, but it must have been something along the lines of 'ignore him' for Coyote looked to her and softened. He watched as Coyote listened to Tova's farewell, Sleipnir nudging her shoulder for her attention. Coyote's ears and shoulders fell when the healers' daughter paused, her eyes full of grief. Tova reached up to brush a stray lock of hair from the other's face, her fingers gliding dolefully down her cheek. He didn't miss how the former goddess did not flinch at the touch, nor did she struggle as he expected when Tova drew her into a tight embrace. In fact, she returned it wholeheartedly. Perhaps she simply didn't like being touched by men?

Sleipnir interrupted the tender moment between the women by forcefully shoving Coyote's shoulder. Loki smiled at the sight; his "child" did not like to be ignored even in the face of a final goodbye. They turned to him with sad smiles, Coyote stroking his muscled neck. She looked back to Tova, whispering something that appeared to be 'I will miss you, my friend' before hugging her once again. Loki's sharp eyes took in everything, storing it in his memory for future use. The way Coyote's hand gently stroked Tova's hair, the way her arms began to shake as she attempted to stamp down the anxiety of being left to fend for herself on a strange world with nothing of her home to comfort her, how Tova softly touched her lips to her forehead before pulling away. Coyote held on for a moment longer, but Tova forced herself to walk away and toward the Bifrost where she would be transported back to Edun.

Coyote stared after her with her ears fallen, Sleipnir having lost interest in the dealings of two-footers and now grazing peacefully. The foreigner rubbed her left arm in an unconscious display of vulnerability. Her very soul seemed to be lamenting, 'what do I do now?' She looked so utterly lost and helpless it nearly broke his heart. Against his better judgment, he approached her and reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder in what he intended to be a comforting gesture. He should have expected her to shy away from him like an errant foal, should have known she would not raise her eyes to his in a vain attempt to hide the tears that swam in them, so he swallowed the frustration that swelled within his breast and, with no small amount of will, made quite sure to keep his voice soft as well. "There is a room prepared for you if you wish to rest."

"I will have no rest until death comes to claim me," she replied icily. "May that day come soon enough."

Loki had no wish to argue further. "Then I will leave you to your thoughts." He walked away without another glance back. He'd had enough of being challenged on every little thing, even when he offered comfort! He would let her wallow in her misery for the time being. Besides, he had a sudden desire to speak with Heimdall.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little note some might find interesting (or not). Asheera is an actual name derived from the Hebrew for 'I will sing'. I first heard it in the song "When You Believe" (<strong>_**Prince of **_**Egypt soundtrack) and it just stuck with me. Also, I made Sleipnir's story here different from the one in actual mythology (and I made him black instead of grey because he looks black in the movie. Lulz). In Norse myth, Loki actually gave birth to the horse after taking the form of a mare and was basically raped by a stallion. All this was just to keep the other gods from having to pay a giant who'd built Valhalla for them. Oh, those silly Vikings, using transgender bestiality to scam a construction worker xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**-deep deep deeeeeep sigh- This one is finally done! Holy crap, I've got to stop getting inspired to start new fics without finishing others first xD And just so you guys know, I really appreciate everyone who's taken the time to leave me feedback. I absolutely love getting reviews (even if it's just a couple of words) and I reply to every single one I get (if it's signed and gives me a reply link xD). Please let me know if I'm keeping everyone relatively in character (I feel like I'm making Loki too dimwitted, but maybe it's because I'm not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed) and if Coyote is even the slightest bit interesting. I know where I'd like this story to end up, it's getting the journey getting there that's proving a bit difficult for me at the moment. So let me know how I'm doing! ** This chapter is unbetaed, so all mistakes and such are mine and mine alone. End of long author's note!  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>Loki reached the Bifrost just as the last of the Edun women passed into the wormhole Heimdall had opened for them. Thor, Odin, and Frigga were present as well, most likely a farewell party for the women. The golden-armored goliath retrieved his massive sword, sealing off the transport with a crackle of lightning. All eyes turned to Loki as he entered the chamber. Heimdall's dark gold gaze had always unnerved Loki even as a child; that all-seeing, all-knowing gaze that none could evade. Well, until lately, but Heimdall didn't need to know that yet. Thor greeted his brother first. "Loki! We were beginning to wonder what became of you. Had your hands full with your 'new gift', did you?"<p>

"Thor!" Frigga snapped softly.

The thunder god simply laughed. "I meant no disrespect, mother." He turned back to the younger prince, clapping him soundly on the shoulder. "But Loki seems to have taken quite an interest in the woman, haven't you, brother?"

"She is quite a curiosity, but not in the way you might think, Thor," he countered, voice smooth and light as ever.

"Oh?" Odin stepped forward, his mouth smiling but his lone eye calculating. "In what way then, my son?"

Loki paused. He still tried to make sense of everything he'd learned about Coyote, tried to reconcile her hot-cold demeanor. Tova had indeed told him all she knew, but something else lay beneath the former goddess's anger. "I am still trying to figure that out myself, father."

"We should introduce her to our friends, brother!" Thor interrupted. "Sif would be glad of another spirited woman for company." He leaned in closer to whisper not-so-quietly, "You might want to keep an eye on Fandral, though. You misplaced her once before, and I'd hate to see you lose her altogether so soon."

"Thor." Odin this time, a warning in that one word that told the golden son to tread lightly when speaking of their new guest. The Allfather turned to his younger son. "Loki, what do you think we should do with Coyote?"

So blunt, so direct. _What does he expect me to say?_ One tiny, almost imperceptible part of him wanted to contest the use of 'we'; she had been given to **him**, not the royal family. He very nearly felt shame at the thought, but quickly (harshly) shoved it aside. "Treat her as we would any other guest."

"And afterwards?" Odin's single eye seemed to pierce Loki to the core. _Most unnerving_. "Even among the Aesir, as strange and wondrous as some of this realm can be, she would never find acceptance. Her appearance alone has sealed her fate. Cruel, yes, but that is the way of things."

Something about that hard fact and Odin's easy way of stating it rubbed Loki the wrong way. He himself was Aesir, a prince no less, and yet even he occasionally felt the sting of not being understood, of being left in the shadows while others (namely Thor) merely had to stroll into a room and be adored. Besides, he never did like to back down from a challenge. "I must disagree, father," he retorted softly.

"Oh? In what manner, my son?" Although his tone was gentle, Odin always layered his words with several emotions and ways of interpretation. That sometimes made it difficult to decipher his intent.

But Loki refused to back down. "One's looks do not determine their destiny. Only their actions and will can decide what paths their lives will take. Coyote is merely confused, thrown off by the sudden change in surroundings. She has no family, no friends. With time, she can easily pass for an average citizen of Asgard…should the Allfather permit it," he amended quickly.

Odin gazed at his youngest son with no hint of what he was truly thinking. "Would you be the one to teach her our ways, claim responsibility for her well-being and be the friend you claim she needs?"

Loki paused once again, mulling over the idea. He had no desire to become someone's keeper, let alone for someone as strange as Coyote. But he could not cast her out of Asgard; she had done no wrong (yet). She simply had the misfortune of being labeled something she was not by virtue of her physical appearance. Of course she had become bitter over the years, but if she enjoyed tricks as much as she had proclaimed during their first conversation, then all hope was not lost. "Yes, I can and will, Allfather." _What have I just done?_

Odin's one-sided smile was not lost on the sorcerer. "Then so be it, Loki. The Edun woman will remain under your care." He turned to Frigga and reached for her hand, which she happily gave. "This should prove most interesting," he whispered as they exited the chamber.

Loki watched their retreating backs with no small amount of spite, irritated at the turn of events and his father's way of twisting words; he'd sometimes wondered where he had inherited that particular talent, but now he had no doubt. Thor's echoing laughter broke through his darkening thoughts. "Congratulations, brother. You now have yourself a ward! Should I worry for her honor when you find yourself drawn to her in a less-than-innocent capacity?"

Loki pushed his older brother away at the implication. "You should be more worried about your pride should she hear you speak so lowly of her, Thor."

The golden son laughed again; he always seemed to take everything as a joke. "Again, I mean no disrespect towards her. But you really should bring her to meet Sif and the Warriors Three. They are most anxious to meet this exotic goddess."

"More like a viper with a tongue of fire," he corrected with a hint of annoyance.

"Is she now? Then you two should get along nicely." Loki shot him a telling look. "I jest, brother! I jest!"

Loki then remembered Heimdall, who had stood silently throughout the entire ordeal. "The choice of having her meet new people does not lie with me, but with her, brother. I am not her parent, nor do I intend to be. Now, if you will excuse me, I would speak to Heimdall for a moment."

Thor glanced between the two, knowing something was not quite right, but unable to pinpoint exactly what. He smiled brightly nonetheless. "Of course, Loki. I shall see you later this evening…unless you wish to show Coyote the training grounds before then."

_Will he never learn the art of subtlety?_ Loki shook his head before taking a breath and turning to face Heimdall. He smiled amiably at the Gatekeeper. "Good Heimdall," he started lightly. "I've come to seek your wisdom and…"

"You already know the answer to the question you would ask of me, my prince," Heimdall calmly interrupted, retaining his customary stance at the center of the Bifrost.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The question you would ask of me is one you already know the answer to," he rephrased.

Loki clasped his hands behind his back, a defensive gesture he'd never been able to fully overcome since childhood. "And what question would that be?"

Heimdall did not raise his voice, gave no indication that he took offense to Loki's tone. "You came to ask me exactly what Coyote is, and if what Tova told you of her past is the truth." Loki glanced away from those penetrating eyes. "Coyote was once a goddess, and the lady Tova spoke only truth about how she came to be here in Asgard. This does not satisfy you?"

The prince took a few slow steps as if in contemplation, formulating his words carefully. "Not entirely. Coyote refuses to speak civilly with me in any regard, and lady Tova would not speak ill of her friend." He stopped pacing and met Heimdall's gaze once more. "There is something more to that woman, something that she does not want anyone to know. If she is to remain here, there can be no secrets, let alone from the royal family." He ignored the pointed look the Gatekeeper gave him. "I ask you if you have witnessed anything that might aid me in understanding her."

"Why do you not simply ask the lady herself?"

"I already told you, she refuses to speak with me on any matter regarding herself or her life on Edun." He was beginning to lose his patience, but quickly reined in his temper. "If I knew even a little about her life as a 'goddess', with objective, unbiased truth, then perhaps steps can be taken to make her more at ease with the Realm Eternal." Loki didn't like the way Heimdall looked at him, as if seeing past the flesh and into his very soul. Then again, did he ever have any other look to him? Not to Loki's knowledge, at least. "Is there nothing you can tell me of the girl, Heimdall? I only wish to know more of her, but she blocks me at every turn."

The Gatekeeper's stare upon him did nothing to relieve his mind; once again, Heimdall looked as if seeing through him, as if disbelieving the prince's genuine interest in the Edunian. If those thoughts did indeed swirl in the goliath's head, he did not give them voice. He let his golden gaze linger for a moment longer on Loki, sensing deceit but unable to place it. "I will tell you what you wish to know, my prince," he conceded. "There was a day when I turned my sight to Edun and came upon Coyote, still a child in many ways. She had slipped past her keepers in her temple and found herself in the market of a small village. Some would approach her to offer her boons in exchange for her favor or to seek her divine wisdom, but she ignored them all…save for one. A beggar, more skeleton than flesh. Coyote took pity on him, the first time she'd felt such a thing in all her days. She offered him an apple she had picked and a cut of meat to ease his hunger. But he was not one of the devout. He spat at her, refused her generosity, and cursed her very existence. Bystanders heard his words and came to the defense of their goddess. While they berated the beggar for his blasphemy and impiety, Coyote remained silent. She simply smiled at him and returned to her temple with a heavy heart." Heimdall paused as if recollecting the full memory. "The smile she gave to the beggar…never have I seen such sorrow or beauty in so small a thing."

Loki remained quiet, waiting for the Guardian to make his point. When his silence stretched on, Loki prodded him. "Is that all? What purpose does this story serve, Heimdall?"

The stoic Gatekeeper's brow furrowed in what appeared to be confusion. "You asked me what I knew of the woman, my prince."

"And this helps me how?" Loki began to grow irritated.

"There is more to the child than even she is aware," Heimdall answered, his voice reverberating through the very floor. "She conceals herself from those who would judge her either favorably or not."

"But why?" His patience had finally run its course. "She had been worshipped as divine, had the love of her people, and is still treated with the utmost respect here in Asgard. Why does she seek to make things difficult when they need not be?"

"'Still'?" Heimdall interrupted. "What makes you think she has ever been shown respect, or had the love of her people?" Loki's eyes narrowed at the question. "You think her being worshipped as a deity equates to respect and love?"

"Mind your tone, Heimdall," Loki warned. "You forget in whose presence you stand."

Heimdall bowed his head in apology to the prince. "I have said all I need, my prince. The rest you must learn from Coyote herself if you truly wish to aid her." He bowed again, this time with finality.

Loki would glean no more from the Gatekeeper this day. He turned out of the chamber and made his way back to the pastures where he'd left Coyote and Sleipnir. He made sure his steps were slow while he mulled over Heimdall's words and tried to make sense of them. He did not want to confront the woman just yet; she needed space and he would give it to her. He would merely watch from the shadows to better observe her behavior when she thought no one was around. He'd seen a glimpse of a softer side of her during her play with the horses, but only a glimpse. It wasn't enough for him; he didn't like not knowing something, and while he usually enjoyed the challenge, this particular one would surely test his limits.

He found Sleipnir (without the presence of Coyote) easily amongst the herd that grazed serenely under the warm sun. The great steed lifted his head at the approach of his creator and cantered up to him with all the playfulness of a colt. The sorcerer stroked the pitch black neck, feeling the raw power and magic that rippled through the dense muscles under his hands. He looked into his child's dark eyes and noticed a lightness in those depths he did not see often. "You seem to have taken a liking to our new guest, my friend," he said softly. Sleipnir bobbed his head as if in agreement, then pushed his nose against Loki's side. The prince chuckled and produced an apple from thin air, the horse snatching it greedily. "Sometimes I envy you," he whispered. And in truth he did; Sleipnir had no care for the politics of Aesir life, only for whomever gave him treats. Loki often spoke to the horse when he just needed to give his thoughts voice. He knew the beast would only listen, not try to offer misguided advice or feed him answers he'd want to hear. Some surely thought him insane for talking to an animal, but they did not know the horse like he did. "You must see something in her she hides from the rest of us. She was a goddess, found herself in a forced union with a man not of her choosing, ended it the only way she could see, and demanded exile to Asgard, a realm she appears to loathe. It seems to me she is simply bitter about her lot in life. She's not the only one with a sad story." A flash of resentment coursed through him at the thought of his own life, but he squashed it before it could blossom into something beyond his control. "At least some people attempt to better their lives rather than wallow in misery. Right?" Sleipnir, finished with his treat, gave no answer. But Loki knew he understood his words. That connection, that unseen bond between father and child was the only thing that helped keep the rage and anger that bubbled just below his skin in check. He'd never really had any friends or confidants to speak of to turn to even as a child. His proclivity for tricks and his leanings towards the art of magic (the practice of women) rather than that of war, along with being a prince and a son of Odin, practically ensured his loneliness. That isolation had not been something he'd wanted, of course; it had been thrust upon him through circumstance. Who would choose to be alone even when surrounded by people? One could argue that he had Sif and the Warriors Three, but those friendships had always been nothing more than a polite extension of their friendship with Thor. None of them understood him, even though Thor had tried on occasion. Yes, Sleipnir was the closest thing to a true friend he'd ever had.

Loki shook the troubled thoughts from his head. He would soon remedy all of that, but now was not the time to dwell on it. He looked back to Sleipnir and combed his fingers through the ebony mane. "Well, I suppose I can't avoid her forever, can I?" The mighty horse shook his head vigorously in agreement. Loki laughed at the display. "You wouldn't happen to know where she ran off to this time, would you, my friend?" Sleipnir nodded his affirmation. "Would you mind telling me then?" No answer. As if he'd expected one. He gave his child another apple before parting for the cavernous stables in search of Coyote.

Loki had looked high and low, even in the lofts where excess grain was stored, but yielded no sign of the foreign woman. A servant had found him just as he'd completed his fruitless search. "My lord Loki," he called with a bow. "Is there anything I may assist you with?"

"Yes. There was a woman here, a rather strange one. She has ears like a fox and…"

"A dog's tail?" the servant interrupted. "Yes, I saw her earlier. Queen Frigga took her to the palace only moments ago."

_Uh oh._ He couldn't explain the sudden feeling of dread that bloomed in his gut at the thought of his mother alone with Coyote. "Thank you," he said brusquely, trying not to seem hurried as he left the stable. _This will not end well._

* * *

><p><strong>Next up we get a bit more action, and Sif and the Warriors Three might show up. Or I might save them for the chapter after that. I'm not sure yet. Anywho, reviews are love! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Whew! Lengthy update time is lengthy! Sorry about the delay on this. It was a hard chapter for me to write (and I'm still not 100% happy with it) and I had a bunch of stuff going on (writing articles, sewing, a major convention, stress at work, etc), but it's here! I hope you guys like it! Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts! It makes me smile every time I see those emails because it means that someone likes my writing enough to watch for updates! Thank you thank you!**

* * *

><p>"You must still be exhausted after everything you've endured, my dear," the queen said gently. "So much has happened to you in such little time; anyone would be overwhelmed by it all."<p>

Coyote stood, immovable as stone, in the grand bedchamber the queen had led her to, looking at nothing in particular, wanting to see none of it. She hated how closed off the room felt even with the warm sunlight streaming in through the windows. She would much rather be back among the horses, breathing the free air, but she knew Loki would find her there too easily. Besides, she knew enough of political protocol to know that one did not deny a queen such a small request as to speak and walk with her for a few moments. If she were to be punished for disobedience it would be for something worthwhile. "I am fine, your majesty."

Frigga smiled brightly at her before lowering herself with utmost grace to the fainting couch that sat in front of a large mirror atop an ornate table. "There is no need for such formality when we are alone, child." She patted the space beside her on the couch. "Come now. Sit with me for a while." She must have caught Coyote's anxiousness. "I promise not to ask you anything you do not wish to speak of. I want only to make you feel more at ease here in Asgard. You can speak freely of anything you like with me." Another coaxing pat, as if calling to a stubborn pet. Coyote looked ready to bolt, but the warmth in Frigga's eyes stopped her. She saw no deception I the queen's gaze, only motherly concern and polite curiosity. Never had anyone looked at her in such a manner; it drew the Edunian woman to the empty place on the couch, although her wariness remained ever-present. The Queen of Asgard's smile broadened in spite of Coyote's averted gaze. "I trust my son is making you feel welcome."

Coyote bristled at the mention of the man to whom she'd been gifted, her ears flattening against her skull and her tail stiffening in anger. She forced herself to stay her tongue lest she say something she would later regret. "As welcome as something like I can be." Well, she tried her best to be civil.

Frigg'as brow furrowed in confused concern, although she still looked as regal as ever. "Why do you refer to yourself as some_thing_?" She quickly backtracked when she saw the younger woman's chin fall to her chest and her head turn away completely. "I am sorry, my dear. I did not mean to upset you." Hoping to establish some kind of connection with her, she lightly laid a hand on Coyote's shoulder. "Have you met Thor and Loki's friends yet? Thor says they are most anxious to meet you."

Coyote slowly turned back towards the queen with downcast eyes, her ears no longer prone. "Are they now."

Frigga dropped her hand. "Oh yes. They are wonderful people and have been my sons' closest friends since they were children. I hear the Lady Sif is looking forward to having another woman to talk to, especially one as…strong-willed as you."

Coyotes did not miss the moment of hesitation. "You were going to say something else, weren't you." Now it was Frigga's turn to look uncomfortable. _At least I'm not the only one._ "You can say it. I'm sure I've been called worse."

Frigga sighed. "My first thought was how I heard Thor describe you: 'spirited'. I will be honest: my sons are good men, but they have little tact when it comes to discussing those of the fairer sex. They mean no harm, but sometimes, unless I hear the entire conversation, I am unsure if they are speaking of a woman or a mare."

A harsh smile twisted Coyote's pretty mouth into what resembled a snarl. "I am not surprised. That has been my experience with most men."

"You cannot have met many men as noble as my sons, then."

Recalling a rather painful memory of the most vile bastard she's ever met (a rejected suitor who'd attempted to wrench away her innocence), Coyote stiffened and busied her hands with the folds of her skirt. "No," came her soft whisper. "Only one…" She drew her lips tight to stop the words from leaving her mouth. Only two days in Asgard and she'd already said too much.

Unfortunately for her, Frigga caught the slip. "Oh? Who?"

She should have stayed silent, should have exercised more self-control. But something in the queen's eyes coaxed her tongue to loosen. Perhaps it was the utter lack of judgment in those ageless, wise eyes. Or perhaps that in the few moments she'd spent in her presence, Frigga had become the only maternal figure she'd ever known. "My king," she whispered, almost imperceptibly. As soon as she said the words, the memories came flooding back into her mind. She spoke without thinking, suddenly uncaring of her predicament. "He was the only one to see me as a person, not as some false deity or divine prophet. He'd come to the temple one morning and asked to see me. I just wanted to stay in my room, but the high priest wouldn't have it. He practically dragged me in front of the king, whining like a child. Before he could utter a word I told him I wanted no gifts or untrue praise and to leave me be." A true smile lighted upon her lips as she recalled the memory of that day.

Frigga's voice was gentle and low when she spoke, not wanting to shatter the moment and put Coyote back on edge. "And how did he respond?"

"He laughed. The priests thought we had both lost our minds, especially when he told them all to leave the chamber so we could speak alone." Her gaze took on a faraway look, her thoughts many years ago when she was still all youthful rebellion with no finesse. "Not once did he look to my ears or tail. Not once did he judge me as anything but a person."

"Your king sounds like a truly wonderful man," Frigga said. "Do you still remain in contact with him?"

A shadow passed over Coyote's face just before it hardened back into its usual scowl, her back going as straight as a spear. "No."

The queen's curiosity refused to die down despite her guest's change in tone and posture. "Why ever not?"

"He died." Frigga reached out to touch her shoulder again, this time as a gesture of comfort. Coyote ignored it, wishing for rage to fill her once again if only to feel something other than such bitter sorrow. "He was the greatest man I ever knew, so you'll forgive me if your sons do not quite live up to my standards of 'noble men'." She knew such words could easily mean a death sentence should the queen wish. Perhaps in the recesses of her heart she truly hoped for such a thing…not that she would ever admit it.

Frigga seemed unaffected by her harsh words, despite her love for her sons. "I understand your pain, dear one," she said placidly.

"No, you don't." Coyote snapped her mouth shut as soon as the words left her lips. She mentally berated herself for continuing to show such a lack of control.

Frigga merely smiled sadly at her. "I know that your life has been turned upside down, but Asgard does not have to be a prison if you do not wish it to be. Give us a chance, child. We are not so different from you as you might think." Coyote exhaled noisily, pondering the queen's wisdom. "Especially give my sons a chance. As I said, they are both good men. They just need time to be understood…much as you do."

The queen saw Coyote's eyes brighten and her ears perk up at those words. Hope kindled in her breast at the sight, hope that her guest may come to love the Realm Eternal as greatly as the royal family. "You are right, your majesty…Frigga," she corrected with a smile. "I am behaving like a child. Yes, my life has changed drastically, but it does not have to be a bad thing. I could learn to enjoy being another person's…gift."

Frigga shook her head vigorously. "No, child. That man had no right to give one of his own people away as some trinket. You are your own person, Coyote. Do not let anyone, not even Loki, tell you differently."

Coyote shrank back from the queen, surprised that she would defend her worth so passionately. Her smile returned within seconds, however. She bowed her head in reverence to the older woman. "I thank you for your kind words, Frigga. Loki has been nothing but kind to me as well and I repaid his kindness with distrust and derision." She paused, contemplating. "If I may, would it be too forward of me to present him with a gift, an apology of sorts for my misplaced anger?"

Frigga's smile outshone the sun itself. "Of course not, dear one! What do you have in mind?"

Coyote ducked her head between her shoulders and smiled coyly, innocently. "My people have always revered the art of dance. I am not trained in the practice, but I have seen many performances at my temple. I have always envied the dancers for their grace, their ability to tell a story through movement alone. I would like to perform a dance for him to express my regret at having treated him so harshly these past couple days."

The queen grasped her hand tightly and smiled even wider, if such a thing were possible. "I think he would like that very much. I will go fetch him for you…"

Coyote used the queen's own grip to hold her in place on the couch as she started to stand. "No, no. I will need time to prepare. I want to do this right." She paused, worrying her lower lip with her teeth. "May I…may I use a dress for my dance?"

Frigga couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled from her throat. Coyote had completely turned around in such a short amount of time! Perhaps she would make a good addition to the palace after all. "Of course! Anything you require is at your disposal. I will have my seamstress speak with you. She can create whatever your heart desires." She stared at Coyote for a long moment, studying the girl's pretty face, the way her eyes seemed so much older than her body. The poor girl had gone through an agonizing upheaval of her life, but she now seemed to be eager to put the past behind her and look toward the future with hope and possibility. Frigga brushed a stray piece of chestnut hair from those impossibly deep copper eyes, her fingers delicately tracing the younger woman's cheek and jawline. "You are an amazing person, Coyote," she said softly. "Never let anyone tell you otherwise. Now, I shall fetch my seamstress and you can tell her exactly what you'd like for your dance."

"I thank you, Frigga," Coyote replied, bowing her head deeply. She watched the Queen of Asgard leave the bedchamber, the door closing quietly behind her, before dropping her cheerful façade. Yes, she would indeed dance for the prince, but it may very well end with her death rather than applause.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh! Suspense! Next up: biiiiiig development! Le gasp!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I deeply apologize for the long wait between chapters, but getting all these details and dialogue written out is proving more of a challenge than I expected (and I'm still not 100% happy with it, but eh). Thank you to those of you who are sticking with me! And thank you for all the faves, reviews, and alerts! Also, I really hate proofing my own work, so any mistakes in here are all mine and further prove my own fail.**

* * *

><p>Nearly seven suns had passed and Coyote had not once emerged from her quarters. All food brought to her door remained untouched. All visitors, including Frigga had been ignored. The last person to see the foreigner had been the queen's seamstress, but that had been days ago. She'd taken a small selection of gowns to Coyote's room, much to Loki's curiosity, and left more flustered than the prince had ever seen her. As she'd passed him (unnoticed in the shadows), he could hear her muttering about their guest's "difficulty" and "arrogance". Almost a week later and he was still curious, as was the rest of the palace, about what Coyote could possibly be doing for so long in such isolation. True, he hadn't sought her out since her proclamation that death would be more welcome than a life in Asgard, but he had quickly grown bored with Thor's constant questions about her as well as practicing the same spells and illusions he'd already perfected. Although he'd never say it aloud, he'd been given a very interesting plaything; the longer her absence went on, the more agitated he became.<p>

Loki found himself at her door on the fifth day, the meal from the previous night still on the floor. Knowing that announcing his presence would be worthless, he simply listened for any small sound that might hint at what she was doing. Silence met his ears for a long moment, but was eventually broken by the faintest of whispers. He could not make out what was being said and not knowing something irked him. What annoyed him even more, however, was the little laugh that wafted through the heavy door. The only time he'd heard her laugh had been when she'd run with the palace horses just days prior. _What could possibly be so amusing?_

Changing into the form of a raven with barely a thought, Loki took flight out of the nearest window and circled around to one of the three that led into Coyote's apartment. The sight that met him was certainly not what he had expected.

The former goddess lounged on her bed, her posture alone radiating an air of ease and deservedness that even he did not possess. Remnants of Asgardian garb littered the space around her, including the floor. Her fingers worked nimbly, if a bit messily at stitching a scrap of gold cloth to a larger piece of green fabric. Her actions and smile were a mystery to the disguised prince, as was the presence of Huginn and Muninn, the Allfather's winged messengers and spies. His first thought was that Odin had sent them, a thought that inexplicably sparked a surge of anger towards his father; Loki could never have anything for himself without Odin trying to interfere. But looking at them and how they danced around in the nest of shredded clothing put his mind at ease: when they were spying, the birds remained intent on observing their quarry and looked for all the world to be statues or wisps of shadow. However, with Coyote they seemed almost playful. They were simply visiting, not gathering information to report back to Odin. He noticed small pieces of fruit that sat on the small table by the bed, most likely brought to her by the birds as the prepared meals were left to rot outside her door.

"Oh, hello, little one," Coyote cooed suddenly. Her gaze on him was unlike any she'd given since first setting foot in the palace. Bright copper eyes smiled at him as he sat on the windowsill, the corners of her mouth turned up in a brilliant smile. "I have not met you yet. It's nice to see another friendly face. Would you like to see what I am making?" He couldn't make out all the details, but she was clearly piecing together an ensemble of sorts from the butchered gowns. For what purpose, he had no idea; Frigga had remained silent on their guest since she had last spoken to her, but the queen had obviously been excited by something and was trying to maintain the secret. "It's part of my gift to Prince Loki." _Gift?_ If he'd been suspicious of her before he most certainly didn't trust her now. _What is she plotting?_ He shoved aside all thought when she continued. "But I won't tell you exactly what I'm giving him. I want it to be a complete surprise." He didn't like the way she said 'complete surprise', but he made sure he gave no indication of even understanding her words. His disguises were always flawless and he would not be done in by this stranger.

Loki also made sure to keep Huginn and Muninn within his sight at all times as Coyote continued to talk. Her voice seemed to belong to someone else as she spoke, her tone light and almost breathy. It soon became apparent that she craved company; she desperately wanted someone to talk to, but she did not trust anyone in Asgard (obviously)…except for birds, apparently. As the hours passed, Loki listening carefully for any information he may be able to use later, she continued tearing apart pieces of metal and fabric and combining them into some amalgamation that somewhat resembled a dress. She first spoke of Edun, of how the trees would grow tall and strong deep in the forests near her village and the power of the sandstorms in the deserts. Her favorite, though, was the moon. Ever-changing, yet simultaneously constant, the great shining orb had calmed her troubled minds many a night and provided a most welcome distraction during her evening lessons and preparations. "The moon here is but a poor imitation of my moon, my friends. This one is as dull and listless as a grain cake, but my moon is vibrant and alive. But it is lost to me now, along with everything else."

Her tone turned from exuberant (far more lively than Loki had thought possible) to melancholy as she began recalling less-than-pleasant memories. "You know, I don't even know who my mother and father are," she admitted with downcast eyes, her fingers slowing their work. "They abandoned me to the temple as soon as they saw my deformities, or so I'm told. I suppose I cannot blame them. If my child had been born with ears like mine and a dog's tail I would have panicked as well. But to sentence a child to a life of servitude because of something she cannot control?" Her words became tinted with repressed anger as she gave voice to thoughts that surely must have plagued her for her entire life. "I have heard what others said about me when they thought I could not hear, how I am so blessed to live a life of ease in the temple, how wonderful it must be to be a living deity." She ripped a scrap of black material with more force than necessary. "As if they know. As if they know what it is like to never be given a moment of privacy, to be thought of as some magical being who can perform miracles on a whim or make everything right with the world. Now that I think of it, I've never been my own person. I've always belonged to the gods or the people of Edun or the priests." She let out a short growl in derision. "If everyone could see me now, they'd think differently about what it is truly like to be a 'goddess'. Except Tova." Once again she stopped her work on the dress, looking down at her visitors with a sad smile. "Tova was the only one not impressed by my appearance or my title. She was the only one who dared come near me on the journey here. She even argued with me when I told her to leave me be. The only one to ever fight me was Cathl…the head priest, but he was nothing more than a fool. Tova was kind to me even when I was being difficult. She was the closest to a friend I ever had. I miss her."

Loki could empathize with her predicament; although he was usually able to slip past most eyes (even the all-seeing Heimdall on occasion), the nature of his station and title made it nearly impossible to live his life exactly the way he wanted. It also made the possibility of having true friends almost nonexistent; Sif and the Warriors Three only spoke to him because he was Thor's brother and their king's son, not out of any genuine friendship. It was that lack of companionship and more than a little curiosity that led him to create Sleipnir if he were honest with himself. Not liking the road his thoughts turned down, he ruffled his feathers to shake them away. _Cry me a river,_ he thought harshly.

"Oh, I must be rambling again," Coyote chuckled, also shaking the painful memories from her mind. "My apologies, my friend. I am not normally so gloomy, I promise." She reached out to touch his back but he dodged her, still unsure of her intentions. Huginn squawked at him, startled by the sudden move. "Would you mind fetching me one more thing, my friends?" Odin's spies came to attention, prompting Loki to mimic their stances to retain his disguise. "I need a few pieces of thin metal that cling when struck. Part of my gift requires music." Huginn and Muninn quickly departed before she could even attempt to explain the word "cling". "Clever creatures," she murmured with a small smile. "And may I ask a favor of you?" Loki made no sound as his suspicion increased. "This is the most important part of the prince's gift. I will repay you threefold if you bring me what I ask. What say you?" He cawed once in reply. _Let's see where this goes._ Coyote held her hands up, measuring less than a foot between her palms. "Would you bring me a blade about this long?" The disguised prince went as still as stone. Surely he hadn't heard her correctly. "Do not worry. I do not plan to use it on Loki. I wouldn't even know how!" _That is the second lie_, Loki thought, mentally filing the information away for later. Her first lie had been when she told him that she had been banished from Edun because of a prank on an ambassador's son when the truth was much more sinister. Now she told him she did not know how to wield a knife in order to cause harm? _So how exactly did you kill you husband again? Oh yes: you stabbed him to death, and not with a drinking goblet or a book._ "You see, on Edun blades are crucial to this kind of gift. I want to do this the right way all the way through. Please?" Loki ran through every possible scenario in his head, all of them culminating in her attempting to sheath the knife in his chest…or his back. She'd killed another in such a manner, so why not try it again.

But there was that small voice in his head that stilled all other thoughts: _How far is she willing to go?_ _You know she is plotting something, and whether it be your death or not you have the upper hand. You are far more skilled in combat and sorcery than she. If she did try to slay you, you could easily subdue her. Let's see exactly what she thinks she can do._

Loki took wing and went in search of a small dagger. He found one quickly and carried it back to Coyote. Huginn and Muninn had yet to return when he landed on her bed. _Good. I don't need them reporting this back to Father._ "Oh, that was fast!" Coyote beamed. She handled the knife delicately, her long fingers gliding along the silver metal with something akin to reverence. "We'll keep this just between you and me, my friend," she whispered, meeting his eyes as she spoke. She'd just stashed the dagger beneath her bedsheets as Odin's spies returned. They dropped their findings, two thin pieces of scrap metal from a blacksmith's shop judging by their quality, into her waiting hands. "These are perfect! Thank you!" All three watched in fascination as she used a hairpin from the dressing table to bore two small holes in each piece, then threaded a piece of torn cloth through them and tied off the loose ends. She slipped her middle finger and thumb through the loops and touched the metal together. They rang out, but apparently not to her liking. "Good enough, I suppose. Now all of you shoo. I need to try this thing on so I may give Prince Loki his gift tomorrow." She playfully chased Huginn and Muninn out the window, turning back to Loki when she saw he remained. "You, too, my friend," she chortled happily. "Only the prince is to see me in my new dress." It took every bit of willpower to force down the indignant _I am the prince, ignorant barbarian._ He made a swift exit, already plotting to counter whatever she was hoping to accomplish.

* * *

><p>The message that Coyote wanted to present him with a gift to express her gratitude for his kindness had been delivered to him by a servant the next afternoon. Her message stated that he was to meet her in the dining hall at midnight so that only he would bear witness to her gift. He did not see her at all in the hours leading up to sundown, but that was perfectly fine by him. It meant he could go about his own plan unhindered.<p>

Midnight finally arrived, and Loki was waiting for his guest in the dining hall, just as she had asked. The look on her face when she stepped through the doors, swathed in the same brown cloak she'd arrived in, was positively priceless. She sought him out with a glare that could have frozen a waterfall. "My lord Loki," she said with a tight voice. "I thought I had requested you meet me here _alone._"

His self-satisfied grin didn't leave his face as he approached her, leaning in close so the others could not hear. "So you did, however it would seem most…inappropriate for a prince of Asgard to be cavorting with a guest of your _stature_ in the late hours of the night…alone. And besides, I'd so hate for your honor to become tainted with the rumors that like to fly from the lips of the servants and night owls." He pulled back before she had the chance to argue, raising his voice in a cheery tone that would have sickened him if it had come from anyone else. "Now! I am very curious to see what this mysterious gift is, aren't you, mother?"

Frigga smiled genuinely, seemingly unaware of the tension that had passed between her son and her guest. "Very much so! I have been eager to see it since you first mentioned it, Coyote."

"Yes, a gift from so lovely a creature as you should not be left solely for the enjoyment of someone who would not fully appreciate it," Fandral added with a good-natured thump on Loki's arm, positively delighted that Thor's stories of the girl's uniqueness weren't untrue.

"Fandral, stop trying to woo the poor girl," Sif interjected. She looked to Coyote with kind eyes, not knowing how the foreigner would react to the man's constant flirtations. "Don't mind him. He is more talk than anything else."

"My lady Sif, you wound me with your harsh words," the blond man replied in mock pain.

"Enough," Thor laughed. "Coyote has gone through much trouble to present my brother with a token of her gratitude. Let us allow her to present it to him then."

That was when the fear began to creep into her mind. What if she failed? What if she could not perform the dance with so many eyes upon her? Not only were Thor, Sif, and Fandral in attendance, but also two others she had not seen before (apparently more of Thor's friends) and the king and queen of Asgard themselves. She could no longer back out of this. She could only move forward. And the thought terrified her. But then she saw that look on the youngest prince's face, that spark in his eyes that only fueled her resolve to see this night through…to whatever end.

She forcefully shoved her rampant emotions to the side and put on a smile for her audience. "Very well. Your highnesses -" a slight bow to the princes "- your majesties -" a lower bow to Odin and Frigga. "I have come to realize that since arriving here in Asgard, my behavior has been deplorable. I have repaid Prince Loki's benevolence with suspicion and misplaced anger and hatred. I seek to rectify my mistake with a gift I have prepared solely for his pleasure." She chose to ignore the poorly hidden snickers from the younger men and instead focus all of her attention on Loki and his mocking gaze; it was as if he knew of her plan and dared her to carry on with it. She met his eyes with a hard stare and a forced smile. "If you would, _my lord_." She gently directed him to sit apart from the others, the better to ensure that only he would receive the best view…and to make it easier on her nerves to have the others to the side of her. She pushed the cloak from her shoulders to reveal the dress she had spent an entire week creating for this moment, earning appreciative gasps from Fandral and bearded Volstagg.

A haphazard combination of black leather, forest green cloth, and gold half-covered her body in such a way that exposed choice pieces of flesh at her hips, chest, and arms. She had taken special care to ensure the valley between her breasts was plainly visible through narrow laces that held the bodice together. Although she was still ignorant of the pleasures of flesh thanks to her sheltered upbringing, she was not unaware of the effect a woman's body had on those of the opposite gender. Threads hung from every scrap as evidence of her inexperience at fabric craft, but added an (unintentional) air of primal sensuality. Loki's reaction to her reveal was the same as Fandral's (who was still making noises that she tuned out for her own sanity), but with a far greater degree of control; after all, he'd already seen her nude body twice before. She saw his breath hitch in surprise and waited for his eyes to conclude their appraisal of her before speaking again.

Coyote's next words were meant solely for the youngest prince, as if they were the only ones in the room. "On my world, dance is our most sacred art form. I have borne witness to countless performances in my temple, each one with a different story. Although I am a poor substitute for true dancers, I wish to present you with one of my own making as remuneration for my poor behavior."

Now came the moment of truth. All eyes were on her, the silence in the dining hall deafening. She had to avert her eyes to the intricately designed floor just to gather her wits. A single deep breath and she took her first stance, arms over her head, wrists crossed, one hip thrown to the side. She tried to imagine the music that normally accompanied the dancers on Edun; all she had at her disposal was a sad excuse for cymbals, but she would do her best. With the echoes of drums and flutes playing in her head, she began to dance. Her steps were slow at first, due in part to her inexperience as well as her anxiousness. The focal point of her dance was her hips, followed closely by her hands. Once she found herself able to drown out the others, her confidence grew. Her bare feet caressed the cold floor as her hips rolled from side to side. Her hands twisted around each other with soft clangs of the makeshift cymbals breaking the stillness of the air. As her movements became faster and stronger, she was finally able to lift her gaze back to Loki.

The prince watched her with great interest, enraptured with the way her body moved. Had she not known who he was, she may have mistaken the gleam in those emerald eyes for lust, a look she had seen in another man many years prior. But he was not that man, nor like any other. He was the Liesmith, the god of half-truths and deception. That gleam was nothing more than arrogance, the look of a man who thought he had won some grand prize. The way he looked at her now added to her hatred of him and gave her steps new vigor. She would not be bested by this man!

With her dance coming to an end, Coyote stretched her body to its full length, her back arched, her waist long and lean, and her head tilted back. She shook her hair out as if to shake away stray pieces that fell out of place. In reality, the move was done to conceal what lay hidden beneath the minimal clothing as she held the pose for a long moment. Meeting Loki's eyes one last time with a stare as hard as stone, she let one hand slide down her curves before spinning quickly in several small circles. Her skirt flew out from her legs along with her long hair and tail, providing the perfect distraction while she retrieved the dagger from under her bodice. She kept it in hand, concealed by her flowing locks, and fell upon Loki.

From the view of the small group to the side, Coyote's stance (appearing to have fallen across Loki in a swoon, one hand entangled in his ebony hair, her own hair hiding their faces from sight) was nothing more than the conclusion of her dance. They began to applaud her, with Fandral and Thor shouting their appreciation. In truth, the prince and the foreigner were engaged in a silent battle for his life. The dagger's point pressed against his armor but went no further: he had grasped her wrist before she could deliver the blow and now held it in place. Although her strength was no match for his, she refused to back down and continued to try to drive the blade into his heart.

"Did you really think me to be so blind?" he taunted in a whisper. Coyote attempted to pull back but his free hand grasped the back of her head and kept her still, their faces close enough to feel each other's breath. "Or did you simply think yourself better than me?"

"I will not belong to any man," she snarled viciously. "I was a goddess! I cannot be _given_ as one would give away a scrap of food."

Loki released her head, but only to grip her chin instead. "There are two things wrong with your perception: you _were_ a goddess, but are no longer. And apparently, you _can_ be given away." He silenced her oncoming protest with a final insult: a swift touch of his lips to hers. Before she could pull away her hurled her from him as easily as he would a handful of leaves.

"Brother!" Thor shouted.

"Loki!" Frigga simultaneously cried in shock. "What has come over you?"

He did not need to answer. Coyote soon recovered and rushed him again, only to be caught in his viselike hold once more. The dagger clattered to the floor as her hands became occupied with trying to pry his arm away from her neck. She continued to struggle against him even when Odin approached. "Loki, release her," he thundered. The prince obeyed, letting the foreigner fall to the Allfather's feet. Odin raised his spear to her throat, almost daring her to fight him. She did not. "I allow you to remain in my home as a guest, not as the slave you were intended to be, and this is how you repay my kindness? My son's generosity? Stand!" He kept Gungnir's point at her neck as she rose to her feet. A pair of guards that had been positioned just outside one of the many doors took hold of her arms as an added precaution. "The usual punishment for an attempt on the life of one of Asgard's royal family is immediate death."

"Then execute me," she yelled. "I would welcome death with open arms if it meant finally being free of this torture!" Tears of frustration sprang to her eyes as all the years of being imprisoned in one way or another caught up with her.

"Yes, my son has already informed me of your inclination towards the finality of death as an easy escape from what you perceive to be an unfair life. Therefore, I will make an exception this one and only time." Odin motioned for the guards to follow him as he led the way down a short hall and onto one of the numerous balconies that dotted the outside of the palace. None knew exactly what the Allfather had in mind for the former goddess, especially not Loki. _Does he intend to pitch her over the edge? Father may be cold on occasion but he's certainly not _that _cruel._ As much as she seemed to loathe him, he had to admit she was a fun distraction from the swirling emotions that built up within him every time Thor was praised for some small accomplishment or bedded some wench with little more than a glance. He shook the thoughts from his head when Odin spoke. "Coyote, for your misguided attempt on my son's life, your sentence will be thus." Without warning, her body lifted into the air and over the balcony's edge. But she did not fall. Instead, her arms stretched above her head, suspending her over the capitol city of Asgard by some invisible magic. A sharp cry of terror escaped her lips when she looked down at the hundreds of feet of empty air between her and the tallest structure on the ground. She snapped her eyes shut against the sight and tried to curl into herself. "You will remain here, high above my kingdom until I see fit to release you. This will be your first and only lesson in the ways of Asgard: do not mistake my kindness for weakness. Should you attempt to harm another citizen of my kingdom, especially one of my sons, your wish for death will be granted without hesitation."

And that was the end of it. He turned on his heel and left the others in stunned silence. Frigga was the first to break it, ushering Sif and the Warriors Three back inside before they could speak. Thor and Loki remained, the former looking at anything but the terrified woman hanging in midair. Loki's gaze did not leave her. In fact, he observed her with an intensity that puzzled even him. He took note of how tightly shut her eyes were, how she tried to hide them behind her upraised arm, the way she shook with tremendous force. The woman who climbed trees in the nude was scared of heights?

"Brother," Thor said suddenly, "were you aware that she was planning something like this?"

"You mean did I know that she would try to kill me under the guise of presenting me with a gift?" One glance at his older brother told him that Thor was conflicted about this punishment. "No, I did not." _Not an entire lie._ "I knew she was planning something, but nothing like this."

"How could she do something like this? How could she think she would get away with assassination?"

"She knew she wouldn't, and that was the point." Even though he addressed Thor, speaking the words aloud proved to be enlightening for Loki as well. "At our last meeting, she told me that death could not come for her quickly enough. And Heimdall was very vague, but from what I could gather there is a part of her that she conceals from the world for whatever reason. Perhaps the strain of being a living deity then handed over to a foreign prince as a trophy was simply too much for her and this was the only way she thought she could escape." He conveniently left out the part where he'd spied on her in his raven form and learned that she was more willing to speak freely among animals than any person.

"Surely she could not think that killing you was her only option."

Loki sighed. He always had to explain everything to his brother and it grew tiresome. "I cannot speak for her. Why not ask her yourself."

He'd meant it as sarcasm, but Thor took the advice to heart and approached the edge of the balcony. "Coyote!" he called over the wind. She flinched at the sound of his voice, drawing her knees up as far as they could go in her position. "Why did you not speak to anyone about the terms of your residence in Asgard?" Loki rolled his eyes. "Tell me why you believed that killing my brother would leave you free to do as you pleased?"

"Thor," the sorcerer warned.

The favored son ignored him. "I would have you answer!"

"Thor, look at her. She is too overcome with fright to understand you, let alone form a coherent reply." It was in that moment that Loki saw her in an entirely different light. Here was no goddess, no assassin, and no demon. Here was a terrified woman who, due to her sheltered life and her immense displeasure at being treated as more of an object than a person, believed that murder was the answer to her problems. "Let us leave her be for now. I will speak to father about her sentence in the morning."

Before returning to the warmth of the palace with his brother, Loki chanced one least look at Coyote, partly to see if her fear was nothing more than another act. Her eyes remained closed and her trembling only grew worse. How could one who climbed trees without a second thought be afraid of heights? She certainly was a curious puzzle. He would do his best to see the Allfather's sentence reversed, but it would take time and patience, along with her cooperation. _Then she will in all likelihood remain there for decades._

* * *

><p><strong>For anyone who's curious, I based Coyote's punishment on a particular Greek myth. There was a time when Hera, queen of the gods, took part in a conspiracy to unseat her husband Zeus from the throne of Olympus. He found out and punished everyone. His punishment for his wife was to hang her in the sky with silver thread and two anvils tied to her feet. He eventually let her down after he couldn't take any more of her cries of pain, but only if she promised to respect and honor him forevermore. Let's see if that will be how Coyote gets down from her current predicament ;)<br>**


	9. Chapter 9

**Omg, you guys! So, I had a fanart of Loki and Coyote commissioned last month and I'm so in love with the finished product! If you want to see it, PM me and I'll send you the link. It's omgsofreakinggorgeouspretty!**

* * *

><p>Loki tried not to stalk through the palace grounds as he made his way to the training arenas, but it was difficult to say the least. He had indeed attempted to speak with the Allfather regarding Coyote's punishment, but Odin had refused to hear him. "My judgment is passed, Loki," he had said, his tone gentle but laden with firm finality. "I will release the girl when I decide she has learned her lesson and no sooner." The easy dismissal had put the younger prince in a foul mood all morning. He thought perhaps a sparring session would help put his mind at ease…or at least distract him from the ever-growing frustration that boiled inside him.<p>

As always, Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three were already going at it by the time he arrived. He made sure to keep his voice light as they exchanged greetings, though he fooled no one; they had seen his expression as he approached and how quickly it had changed to something that could pass for friendly. Hogun, never one to waste words, did not speak at all (though he did bow his head to the prince), and Thor was wise enough to not bring up the issue of his near-assassination. The others were not so thoughtful, however. "You were alone with Coyote before, Loki," Sif said without preamble. "What happened between you that she would attempt to kill you?"

Loki stared at her a moment, taken aback by her bluntness, then smiled coldly. "You make it sound as if I was at fault." He dropped into a defending stance as Volstagg lifted his axe. "I assure you I have been nothing but hospitable towards our guest. If you wish to know why she did what she did, I suggest you ask her yourself." He refused to speak of it any further, although having to focus on not getting his skull split open didn't make it that difficult.

Thanks to the need to defend himself and Thor's boisterous comments at both men, he could not hear all of what Sif and Fandral whispered, but it was enough. "Do you think Loki could have done something to her to make her risk the Allfather's wrath?" Fandral asked.

"To be honest," Sif replied quietly, "it would not surprise me. After all, she was intended as a 'gift' to him. Perhaps he sought to take advantage of that."

That assumption, that he would so readily force a woman into his bed (although he had "teasingly threatened" Coyote with just that), infuriated him. His attacks gained strength from that rage and startled Volstagg into giving ground. A stunning spell hit the larger man square in the chest and sent him into the dirt. Loki prepared to deliver another blow but was stopped by Volstagg's surrender. "Enough!" he called. "Enough, my prince. I am bested." Hogun quickly, silently stepped forward to take his friend's place, spiked mace at the ready. _Good,_ Loki thought viciously. _I'm not through yet._

He continued to eavesdrop on the others even as he dodged swing after swing. "I will say this: I cannot blame the girl for what she did." Sif again. _Such a vindictive creature._ "Should she wish to try again…"

"Hush, woman!" Volstagg interrupted. "Do you want Heimdall to hear, or Loki?"

"Yes," Fandral added. "I know what you would say and it is very near treason, Sif."

"I do not wish any harm upon Loki," she quickly amended. "I only mean that this Coyote cannot be trusted to feel the same. Knowing Loki and seeing her hatred for him last night, who's to say that she won't try again, provoked or not?"

"I agree," said Fandral, "but you simply must mind your tongue when speaking of such things, my friend."

Loki had heard enough. Although the comments weren't meant for his ears, and even though anger still burned in his breast for several reasons, he struck with one final spell to disarm Hogun and end the fight. The defeated man bowed to his prince before going to retrieve his mace. Loki kept his gaze on his bested opponent, not to plot another attack, but to keep from lashing out at the others: Sif, Fandral, and Volstagg for speaking of him with such disdain behind his back, and Thor for remaining so oblivious. "I believe I'll take a walk," he announced unnecessarily.

"Not tired already, are you?" Thor laughed.

Loki's replying smile did not reach his eyes. "Not at all, dear brother. I would just hate to further embarrass the rest of you so early in the day." He shot a look at the others. "Besides, the air has suddenly grown foul. I'd rather not torture myself with such a stench." He let his gaze linger pointedly on Sif until she turned away.

Satisfied for the small victory, he started back towards the palace before his irritation got the better of him. He needed something to do, someone, _anyone_ other than his brother and so-called "friends" to speak to. He let his mind go blank in an effort to calm himself. He soon found himself following a bird as it flew, unaware from this distance that it was Muninn. The raven seemed to be going to a specific destination such was its hurry, something clenched in its beak. He was surprised when Coyote, still suspended in the air above the city, came into view. He watched with great interest as the bird lighted on her head, dipped its own to her, and flew off again. _Most curious._

With barely a thought, the sorcerer prince brought himself to the balcony the foreigner had been flung from the night before. He opened his mouth to call out to her, but quickly closed it when he noticed her condition. Already thin when she'd arrived, her body had become little more than a bundle of bones held together with skin. He could count every rib protruding from her torso. Even her hipbones were plainly visible and only barely held up her thrown-together skirt. Her eyes were still closed and her mouth hung open slightly as she struggled for breath. He'd seen others in similar positions and circumstances, but none had struck him so deeply as hers. Even in her weakened and defeated state she was not unattractive, but he could easily imagine that she had once been as radiant as the sun. To become so helpless in such a short period of time must have been pure torture for someone as spirited as she.

A sudden flapping broke him from his reverie. Huginn took up a perch on Coyote's head just as Muninn had done not moments before. She titled her head back, eyes still tightly shut, and opened her mouth wider to accept the piece of fruit the raven had brought her. _So that is how she survived in her chamber for so long without our meals. _Was this Odin's doing? No, it couldn't be. The Allfather would not inflict such torment on someone and then seek to alleviate that pain. Recalling how easily she had befriended Sleipnir and how Odin's spies seemed to have bonded with her during the week she had locked herself away, Loki knew that this kindness came from the ravens alone. Huginn rubbed his head against one of Coyote's ears, still flat in terror, before spotting his observer. He cawed once and took flight. "T-thank you, my friend," Coyote whispered.

"Coyote," he called gently. He didn't miss how she ducked her head into her shoulder to hide her face, nor did he miss how her trembling grew stronger at the sound of his voice. "I know you think me your enemy, but I wish only for peace between us." She offered no reply. "I know why you tried to kill me." He spoke now just to give his rampant thoughts voice. "Though you have been given free rein within the palace as our guest, you still feel trapped. A stranger in a strange land, even more isolated than you were on Edun. You saw no other option, no alternative: remain, in your eyes, a plaything of a man you know nothing about, or cut all ties and forfeit your life in exchange for true freedom. After all, that was how you escaped your marriage, was it not?"

Coyote's head turned slowly towards him. "How…" Her voice was barely more than a whisper, but his sharp ears heard her over the wind. "How did you know?"

Loki allowed himself a small smile at the slight progress. "A friend enlightened me. I promised I would not reveal who told me this truth, but I need you to know that I understand." Her eyes started to open but snapped shut once more when she instinctively glanced down. "You may find it hard to believe, but I know all too well what it is like to be isolated even when surrounded by people. I have enough enemies and false friends as it is. I'd rather not add another to that list if I can help it." She still did not look at him, but he knew he had her complete attention. "The Allfather will release you. In time. I will do what I can to hasten your release…if you will do something for me in return."

Her body stiffened at his words, all trembling gone. "And what _favor_ would you ask of me in exchange for my freedom?" Righteous fury, not fear, coated her words.

Loki couldn't help but like that her spirit had not been completely broken, but this was the second time it was assumed his intentions were less than honorable. Although irritated, he kept his voice calm and friendly. "In exchange, I ask only that you give me a chance. I am not your enemy, Coyote. Let me prove it."

She did not answer right away. Perhaps she was simply weighing her options: her freedom in return for a small amount of trust. Or perhaps she was searching for another meaning in his words, one where she would end up sacrificing more than "a chance". "That is all you would ask of me?"

"Well, that and to not have a knife in my chest again."

She laughed lightly, making him smile in return even though she could not see it. "I make no promises on that," she said, no bite in her tone. "Though I doubt even the silver-tongued prince can reverse his father's decree, I will accept your offer. But I will not become your slave, son of Asgard. If, _IF_ you see my torture ended, I will give you one chance to earn my friendship, such as it is."

"That is all I ask, my lady."

Coyote's smile at his use of such a title was tiny, almost sad. _Was that the kind of smile Heimdall spoke of?_ Silence fell between them as Loki pondered her longer than necessary and she tried to shift her arms, most likely to regain feeling judging by the limbs' lack of pallor. "Loki?" she said abruptly. "Are you still there?"

"I am."

"Why are you doing this? I tried to kill you, gave you nothing but malice since my arrival, and yet you still offer me such kindness. Any other man would have washed his hands of me for less."

"There are no other men like me," he chuckled. Still, he had to wonder himself why he allowed her to creep into his thoughts despite her apparent loathing of him. "Perhaps I see too much of myself in you. I am a very selfish man, Coyote. In some bizarre way, I think that if I can show just one person that I am not the…" –he struggled for the correct word- "…pain in the neck everyone thinks I am, then maybe my life's lot would be more bearable." She gave no reply, her expression deepening into confusion. No doubt she was echoing Loki's own thoughts: _why does he tell me this? Why does he reveal such a personal torment to a failed assassin?_ Even he had no answer for those questions. He couldn't take the words back, though, and any attempt to try would only shatter what tenuous peace he had just built with her. He attempted to shift the focus away from his loose tongue and back onto her. "Besides, Sleipnir likes you, so you cannot be all bad." Another laugh, another small victory. He was beginning to crack through her veneer of stone. "Do you fear heights, my lady? It seems to me you have a great love of trees, yet you refuse to even open your eyes now. Why?"

Her shaking returned with vigor as if finally remembering her position high above the city. "If you guarantee my release, perhaps I will tell you." She offered a tiny smile at her deliberate mysteriousness, still not opening her eyes.

Loki gave a half-smile in return. "Then I look forward to it." He observed her a moment longer, taking in her near-skeletal appearance, her listless hair swirling around her body in the wind, the sheer pain and terror on her face. A part of him longed to see her in full health; she was sure to be magnificent once soft flesh hid her bones from sight. He squashed the distracting thought and its accompanying image and turned to leave.

He had only just rounded a corner when was greeted by a sickeningly saccharine voice. "You seem to have taken a great interest in your new pet, my lord."

Forcing himself not to cringe, he turned to Blodeuwedd with a smile that could have frozen a river. "I assure you that I have no 'pet'."

The courtesan's eyes widened in exaggerated surprise. "Oh, so the rumors that you have come to possess a woman with the ears and tail of an animal, eyes to rival a Valkyrie's armor, and skin the color of dust after rain are nothing more than _rumors_?"

_Word certainly travels fast. _Loki clasped his hands behind his back as she approached, ignoring the undisguised lust in her eyes. "The woman is a guest in the palace, just as you are. She is no one's pet."

Blodeuwedd's replying smile reminded him of that of a bilgesnipe; repulsive. Years of dealing with this woman and learning to mask his true feelings kept him from flinching when her ringed and bangled hand lighted on his chest. "Of course, my prince," she simpered. "Whatever you need to tell yourself." She paused for a long moment to trace the curved piece of gold at his collarbone with painted fingertips. "It is such a pity the woman had to be cursed with such a defect. From what I've seen, she could have had scores of men falling at her feet if not for her deformity. I may have even taken her under my wing if you chose to not be burdened with her." A dramatic sigh. "But alas. The poor creature may live out her entire life without knowing the joys of love." The look she gave him was a challenge, daring him to contradict her and involuntarily insinuate a deeper interest in the foreigner.

Loki had endured this woman for years, but never had he despised her as much as he did now. He smiled down at her as he gripped her wrists and pushed her away from him. "Your beauty is only outshone by your kindness, Blodeuwedd. But you need not pity her." He bent his head so that his lips brushed her ear with his next words. "You see, before she came to Asgard, she had _hundreds_ of men, and women, at her feet…and she rejected all of them."

He dropped her hands and finally escaped her presence, leaving her almost swooning in the wake of his false seduction. Blodeuwedd was indeed a great beauty, the most famous and sought after courtesan in the capitol. However, Loki had seen past her façade the moment he'd met her and found himself disgusted. If ever he had had a match in manipulation and deceit, it was her, but she had no code, mo morals, no real ambition. Where the second-born prince did indeed have his eye on the throne, he also knew exactly what he wanted and needed to do after gaining it. Blodeuwedd, too, dreamed of a seat on the throne, but she had not the intellect or dedication to rule. She wanted all the wealth, adoration, and power that came with the crown with none of the obligations or responsibilities. She had tried to woo Thor into marriage after several dalliances, but he had balked at the idea of binding himself to one woman while still in his prime. Rebuffed, she had turned her sights to Loki. She had quickly learned that the sorcerer would not be so easily won. He had become her ultimate target, the one man she wanted that she would never have. At first, avoiding her and her wiles had been a game, but he'd become bored with it within the week. She was too obvious, too brazen. There was no subtlety, no challenge to her. Even now she knew of his ambition to be seated on Asgard's throne, but to reveal him would be to reveal her own plot and see her cast out of the palace. He never let her forget that little flaw whenever she attempted to ply him with wine or seductive caresses.

Now far out of the harpy's sight, Loki's thoughts returned to Coyote. More specifically, how he would convince the Allfather to end her punishment so soon.

Odin did not grant Loki an audience for the next three days. The Allfather had know what his son would ask and refused to hear it. Loki had approached him each day, every time schooling his expression into one of submissiveness and softening his voice. And each day his request fell on deaf ears, Odin proclaiming he had more important matters to attend to than his son's "whims". The utter refusal to even be heard (by his own father!) burned in his breast for hours after each rejection, adding to the weight that he already bore on his shoulders after years of being second-best to his brother. He'd found no comfort in his spells or even sparring with Hogun or Sif (he still had not forgotten her comments about his honor regarding Coyote). Instead, he'd always found his way back to his would-be assassin.

Sometimes he wouldn't say a word; he would simply watch her as she tried to alleviate her pain in any way she could. His heart went out to her then, especially upon seeing how thin she was becoming form lack of proper food, along with the stains on her cheeks left behind by tears. Other times he would try to coax her to tell him more about Edun and her life as a thing of worship. When she would deny him such answers, he would instead tell her about Asgard (she always seemed more alert when he described the rolling plains and serene meadows that lay outside the capitol city) and other realms he had seen. He'd noticed how her ears would perk up when he mentioned a world with three moons and two suns, another with flesh-eating flora that grew to five times a man's height and three times his girth, and yet another that was home to flocks of brightly colored birds numbering in the thousands. Even with still-closed eyes her look of innocent wonder enchanted him.

Not once did she enquire about the end of her sentence, but he could plainly see the fleeting hope that crossed her face when he'd announce his presence before it was dashed. He had created a double-edged sword with their bargain: on one side, his heart ached for her pain and wished to see her free, but on the other he knew that the longer her sentence carried on, the more likely it was that she would view him as a savior of sorts once she was finally released. _And then stand on my side when I bring everything crashing down._

Loki's request for an audience with the Allfather was granted four days after Coyote was strung up in the sky like a slab of meat. He was summoned to the grand throne room by Frigga herself. He found the room deserted, save for the two ever-present guards and Odin himself. Looking up at his father, Loki felt like a small child again under that penetrating gaze.

"Your mother informs me that you have something to say, my son. I will hear you now."

Loki bristled at the backhanded acknowledgement. _Of course you would hear me when Mother tells you to listen. _"Allfather, it is about Coyote," he began gently, humbly. "I do not challenge your justice, but I have been observing her of late and I believe that the point has been made. She need not suffer further."

"She attempted to put a knife in your heart, in the presence of the Allfather, your brother, and others. Other offenders have been put to death for far less serious crimes; I heard no objection from you then. Why the sudden change of heart for this one girl?"

"Her planning was poor, her ability to carry out the deed even more so. She is no assassin. She acted out of fear and desperation."

"So that is enough to warrant her release?" Odin's voice still boomed like thunder, but his monocular gaze softened slightly. "Is that the _only_ reason?"

Loki knew what he was trying to do: force a confession of personal interest in the girl rather than an objective rationale for her pardon, thus further proving himself unworthy to lead Asgard. A king needed to act in the best interests of all, not just his own…and over a woman, no less. But he had not earned the name Silvertongue lightly. "Of course not, Father. I believe the girl may prove to be of use to us. She has knowledge of highly powerful magical arts as well as battle tactics we could use should we need to prepare for war."

That gave Odin pause. "You are sure of this?"

Now his talent for weaving lies had its chance to shine once again. "Her people are no strangers to war. They are also highly superstitious. No general could lead his men into battle without their goddess's sanction. They were required to detail their strategies to her to the fullest and she would give her blessing."

"Meaningless," Odin said. "She was a false deity, not a warrior."

"But her mind is sharp," Loki interrupted, not giving his father time to question the lie. "She can thoroughly recall maneuvers that never failed, maneuvers that we would be wise to study, if not adopt. Keep the element of surprise always on our side, especially if a new enemy were to emerge." Though he preached of the value of peace, Odin was no fool. The threat of war always loomed on the horizon, and sometimes where it was least expected. His own strategies had served him well in the past, but evolution was key if faced with new adversaries. Sensing victory, Loki continued. "It would be much less difficult to extract this knowledge if she saw us in a more favorable light. And if she is not dead from starvation."

"And you can gain this from her, the one she tried to kill?"

He almost smirked but restrained himself. "I am certain, Allfather."

Odin leaned back on the throne, appearing to contemplate his son's theory, though Loki knew that that in itself was an act: he was waiting for Loki to give some sign of deceit. But the Liesmith had become too practiced to give himself away so easily. His face was a perfect mask of compassion for Coyote, a genuine desire to do well by Asgard and the Allfather, and absolute sincerity. It was almost too easy.

"Very well," Odin proclaimed grandly, rising from the throne and descending the steps. "Since you have taken the burden of her care onto yourself, I will allow her to walk free once more. However, should she make one false step, my mercy will not be given again. And you, my son, would do well to remember it, too."

Loki let the thinly veiled threat slide (what else could he do?) and followed the Allfather to the balcony from which Coyote had been strung up. The girl looked even worse than Loki remembered her last. Perhaps it was the expression of utter defeat on her face that made her physical deterioration pale in comparison. Odin seemed to take no notice of her appearance, however. "Coyote," he called. She flinched instinctively. "You will look upon your king."

Loki quickly stepped forward, taking note of the brief scowl Coyote managed before hiding her face in her shoulder. "Father," he whispered, "she has not opened her eyes since her sentence began. I believe that she fears the height. Perchance if she were on solid ground again she would open them and see the king who showed her his kindness."

Odin nodded once and lifted Gungnir, striking its base onto the stone near his feet. Coyote moved forward as if pulled by a string and was finally released from her invisible shackles. Loki caught her before she could hit the stone, but she gave no indication of having noticed her change of location. He was also disturbed by how light she was in his arms despite the fact that she made no effort to stand on her own feet. He raised her into a pseudo-upright position and leaned down to whisper in one flattened ear, "It would be wise to open your eyes for the moment lest the Allfather decide to extend your sentence."

It took her a few tries, but Coyote eventually cracked her eyes open, squinting against the bright sunlight that she had shut out for days. Other than a hand gripping his arm, she did not acknowledge that Loki held her. All of her focus remained on the imposing King of Asgard. "Coyote," he repeated, making sure he had her undivided attention. "You have repaid the generosity of this realm with an attempt on the life of one of its princes. By rights, your life was forfeit the moment you entered my palace, my home. However, I am not without a heart. The compassion my son feels for you has moved me, and so I decree your punishment to be ended. You are free to walk our halls, but you will remain under watch until I deem you to no longer be problematic. Am I understood." He did not phrase that as a question.

A long pause stretched between the three. Loki glanced at Coyote and saw a cold calculation in her copper eyes, as if sizing up the Allfather. He did not know exactly what she was thinking, but he knew her well enough now to know it wasn't anything good. "Just smile and agree," he whispered.

Coyote still did not look at him. Thankfully, though, she took his advice. Her lips turned up in a small smile and she inclined her head. "I thank you for your benevolence, your majesty," she said, her voice cracking from disuse. But she didn't stop there. "I would certainly hate to be more of a burden to your illustrious family than I already am." Now she was done. She tried to step forward but stumbled, still weak from starvation. Loki's grip on her was the only reason she did not slam into the stone floor.

Odin appeared to have not heard the seething hatred in her voice, or if he did he did not acknowledge it. "I am certain you will be on your best behavior from here on out," the Allfather replied just as coldly. Without another word he turned and left the prisoner and his son on the balcony, the latter replaying the brief encounter in his mind. _What did he mean by that?_

Loki looked down at Coyote to find her head hanging low, but her tail as straight as an arrow. Even in defeat she still bristled with rage. She would fare no better if confined to the palace. "Come, Coyote," he said gently. "I will show you the hidden lake I spoke of before. I'm sure Sleipnir would be most pleased to see you again as well."

His words had the desired effect: her ears perked up and her body lost its rigidity. "Yes," she replied, her tone much calmer as she attempted to stand upright. Loki aided her very little, but kept her arm locked in his as an extra precaution. "I would very much like to see him again, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Omfg, why was this chapter so difficult to write? Odin, I fucking hate writing your dialogue because I fail at it! -flips all the tables- Anyhoo, this story now includes three different mythologies: Norse, Native American, and Finnish with the inclusion of Blodeuwedd. She was from flowers to be some hero's wife or whatever, so her name actually means "Flower Face". She later betrayed her husband and was turned into an owl, the only bird to shun the sunlight and in turn be shunned by the other birds. Oh, did anyone catch the couple of references I made to <strong>_**Avengers**_**? Virtual brownies to those who catch them! Yes, I'm fully aware that I'm insane -trollface-**


	10. Chapter 10

Loki took Coyote to the hidden glade he'd discovered several years ago when he'd slipped away from the evening meal for some peace and quiet. The small pond was more than adequate for bathing, a gurgling stream filling it on one side and emptying on the other. The fading light and softly running water lent the atmosphere a sense of calm the prince rarely felt these days. Coyote did not feel the same about the secret glen at first. Loki could practically feel her anger and her hatred towards Odin, Asgard, her people, and the universe in general roll from her like a heated wave. But once she looked up and saw the emerald grass and trees, the clarity of the water, the untouched natural beauty of the clearing her eyes softened and her shoulders lost their tension. Loki stepped back as she put a tentative foot into the cool water, wanting to give her as much space as she needed to not feel trapped. He turned away completely when she pushed the remnants of her clothing from her body and sank gratefully into the liquid heaven. "Where is Sleipnir?"

Loki smiled softly. "He will come. He does not forget those he considers his friends."

Silence reigned for a long moment, Loki wanting to keep her talking, Coyote more concerned with ridding herself of the filth and grime that had covered her skin and hair. He opted to keep his hands busy for the time being until she spoke again. He settled himself against the base of a tree and twisted long blades of grass into a simple ring. Using a basic illusion spell, he turned the green circle into a perfect replica of the Rhinegold ring that lay securely in the weapons vault. He thought back on how that ring had been created, how the Rhinemaidens charged with its protection had lost it to a dwarf in their arrogance, and how Odin had won it back with the help of his daughter Brunhilde. The ring had been locked away ever since. "I had another visitor during my…sentence," Coyote said suddenly, forcing out the last word.

He started to turn, but caught himself before he could glimpse her lovely yet scarred body once more; true, she seemed to think nothing of her nudity, but his noble sensibilities were too deeply ingrained in his mind to take advantage of her nonchalant attitude…yet. "Do tell," he replied, tossing the once-again plain grass ring aside.

"She never told me her name, but she seemed to think that my…predicament was something for her own amusement."

"Ah, so you've met Blodeuwedd. And what did the charming woman say to earn your favor?" Water splashed and he imagined the look of indignation on her face. "Peace, my friend," he chuckled. "I was joking."

There was a pause before Coyote's voice drifted through the air again. "To be honest, I never gave her words much consideration. I was a little too preoccupied with the empty air between my feet and the ground. But she said something rather odd once that I still do not fully understand."

Loki straightened, not liking where this might be going. "What was it?"

"She said 'If you dare think that you will taste the passions of the prince before I, I will add to your collection of disfigurements myself'. I understand her threat, but I do not understand the first part."

Loki nearly groaned. It had been too long since he had been around someone so innocent, but he did not expect to have to explain such a thing to Coyote of all creatures. _Best to just come right out with it._ "Blodeuwedd seems to think that she is destined to have great things, including myself. She thinks that you will" – he tried to reach for the right phrase – "try to take me to your bed. Or vice versa."

There was a pregnant pause that made the skin on the back of his neck prickle. "Why would I bring you to my bed? You have one of your own, do you not?"

He didn't mean to laugh. He really didn't. But he was absolutely delighted by her response. "It is no matter. She will not get what she wants because she does not deserve it."

"Hmm. It seems to me that she deserves a smack in the face. Why do you keep laughing at me?"

Loki finally managed to control his laughter, brushing the tears from his eyes. "Forgive me, my lady. I meant no offense. But just between you and me, I think she deserves that, too." He smiled at the brief chuckle that got from her, the sound music to his ears. Another sound soon followed, however. "I believe we are no longer alone, Coyote."

He was right. Sleipnir stepped from the foliage, snorting a greeting to his master before moving to his newest friend. Coyote let out a joyous noise as she splashed from the water. She whispered to the great stallion in her own language. The words sounded as if they were formed from the very wind itself, breathy and low unlike the ancient language of the Aesir. Loki joined her, draping a cloak he'd been passed from a servant earlier around her shoulders as he stood at her side. The heaviness of the air dissipated with the presence of the great stallion, Coyote's smile and gentle laughter an unexpected, though not unwanted, balm.

He hated to break the peace, but his nagging curiosity would not be silent. "I believe we had made a bargain, Coyote," he whispered, one hand stroking the stallion's neck. "You agreed to answer my one question in exchange for your release: do you fear heights?"

A gentle yet weary sigh escaped her lips. "I did agree, didn't I." She did not meet his eyes as she spoke. "I do not like being separated from the ground. When I climb trees, I am still connected to the earth. I feel stable and safe. That high in the air, all that space between me and the ground…"She suppressed a shudder at the fresh memory, her ears going flat against her head. "I don't like it." Loki felt a small sense of victory at her confession of weakness. It was one more step away from her seeing him as yet another untrustworthy Asgardian…and her trying to put another knife in his back. His triumph was short-lived, however. "Now I have a question for you." Her voice was stronger this time, forcing herself to put the unpleasantness of her punishment out of mind for the moment. "You and Thor are princes, yes?"

He nodded. "Along with our brother Baldur."

"Three princes, so which of you will be the one to take the throne when Odin dies?"

The question, innocent in nature, struck a nerve deep within the master of magic. Sleipnir sensed the change in his mood and nuzzled his shoulder. "That would be Thor, when the time is right."

Coyote furrowed her brow in confusion. "Why?"

"Because he is the eldest, of course." His discomfort had been pushed aside by another bout of curiosity. "Is that not how your rulers are decided, by order of birth?"

"Of course not. There is no 'royal bloodline' for my people. Our kings fight to claim the throne. When a king is killed, either in battle or in a duel, his opponent takes his place."

Loki watched in fascination as she spoke with such straightforwardness before turning and settling herself on the ground; Sleipnir followed suit to serve as a cushion for her to lean against. "What if there is no battle and your king dies of another cause?"

She tilted her head at him. "What do you mean?"

"Do your kings never die from disease or old age?"

Coyote chuckled. "There is a saying in my…former home: a man who wishes to see old age is not fit for the throne. According to Cathl, the head priest at my temple, the last time a king did not die at someone else's hands there was a great uproar. The people did not know what would happen; some even thought it was the end of all things. Councils and priests scrambled for a solution and eventually chose a soldier who was so despised that his reign only lasted three suns. Order was restored, and the previous king's death was altered in our stories to tell that he died in the heat of battle."

"Did no one think to question such a tale?" he asked, lowering himself beside her.

"It happened so long ago, back when the second 'goddess incarnate' still lived. Our people prefer to live in the present, not dwell on the past. But we in the temples knew better." A pensive expression came over her face, her bright eyes focusing on something in the distance. "Part of me was always saddened by the fact that no one seemed to care about where we came from or what we did. The past is what shapes us, and to willingly choose to ignore it…it is unthinkable to me."

Loki understood perfectly. His own past was what contributed to his growing bitterness and he knew it. It was what drove him forward and gave him justification for thinking and feeling many unpleasant things towards those who called themselves 'friends' and 'allies'. All the times he had been overlooked in favor of Thor, the times thinly veiled insults had been flung his way because he preferred the arcane arts over the brutishness of combat, the times he had been told he should 'act more like Thor'. He had catalogued every incident for later use, utilizing the past as a weapon for the future.

He did not voice these thoughts to Coyote, though. They sat in silence for a long while, he ruminating on his own inner darkness, she gazing up at the stars. Only when she took on a troubled look did the prince shake his own thoughts aside. "What troubles you, my lady?" he asked gently, as if afraid of intruding on her moment of peace.

"These stars are strange to me," she replied without looking at him, her ears flat against her head and her hands clutching the robe closer around her shoulders. She could not hide the slight tremor that colored her words.

He followed her gaze to the sky, a curtain of black, blue, and violet dotted with silver. Sometimes he too would find himself overcome with a great sense of inferiority when looking at the stars, how small he and all of Asgard seemed when compared to the vastness of space and time. Tonight however he felt at ease. He took Coyote's hand, ignoring her flinch at the contact, and began to point out constellations he'd learned in his youth. The Conqueror with his raised axe, the Raven and its spread wings, the Crone leaning on her walking stick, the King and his Queen separated by the Great Bear. He continued on until he realized that Coyote had fallen asleep against him. Sleipnir had also joined her in slumber, leaving only the prince still awake. Rather than rest, he continued staring up into the stars as if they held some great revelation to a question he dared not give voice to.

The sun found the trio in the same position when it rose hours later.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god, this has taken for-freaking-ever! I deeply apologize to everyone who's been waiting for an update. I kind of lost my inspiration for a while and just couldn't force myself to write; every time I did it was crap and I had no choice but to scrap it to spare the world the horridness. I know this chapter isn't much, but hopefully it sheds some light on the dynamics of Loki and Coyote's developing relationship.<strong>


End file.
